Monster in the Basement
by Namori
Summary: [SasuSaku,OP]Itachi decides to play a prank on Sasuke and his friends. But, what if this harmless prank suddenly becomes real? And who are these 2 unknown people laughing maniacally in the basement? Lime. R&R!
1. Terrors Begin

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto Masashi Kishimoto does. **

**Monster in the Basement**

**Chapter 1. **

**Terrors begin.**

**-**

Beep Beep Beep Bee----

"Damn it, Shut up!," a raven-haired teenager snarled, as he smashed his alarm clock with his nearby hammer.

"Need sleep, must sleep!" he protested, as he hid his head under the covers again.

"Sasukeeeeeeee!!! Wake up or you'll be late for school." Mikoto sang, as she opened us his curtains, nearly blinding his closed eyes.

"Why," he groaned tiredly, as she ripped off his blankets.

"Oh shut up and get ready, it's the last day before your spring break. You can sleep all you want when you get home." Mikoto retorted.

"..."

"Sasuke, if you don't get up now I'll have Itachi come in and wake you up.

".."

Mikoto stomped angrily out of his room while Sasuke got back up to retrieve his black blanket. He then layed back down on his soft bed in attempt to go back to sleep. Itachi walked into his room with a grin plastered on his face.

"Who's there," Sasuke exclaimed, tightening his grip on his bedspread.

"Foolish little brother!" Itachi answered, flipping Sasuke's mattress over, sending the younger Uchiha to the ground.

"Why must you make every morning so difficult, hmm? Is it that hard to wake up at 7:30?" Itachi teased, as Sasuke supported his body weight with his arms on the ground, pushing himself up.

"Yes it is!!!" he yelled in frustration, while proceeding to the bathroom to take a shower.

"You don't have time to take a shower, foolish one."

"What do you mean, what time is it?"

"Look at your clock." Itachi ordered.

They both looked at Sasuke's alarm clock that seemed to be smashed into little tiny pieces. Itachi's sweat dropped as the little red light flickered occasionally. "Just get dressed." Itachi muttered as he walked out of the room.

Sasuke chuckled a bit before finding some clothes to wear from his closet. When he got his clothes and got dressed, brushed his teeth and hair, and washed his face, he walked downstairs into the kitchen for some breakfast.

His outfit consisted of a pair of faded ripped jeans, a tight black shirt that showed off his not too big and not too small muscles, and a pair of black dc's. He had a studded bracelet on both wrists and a chained wallet that hung on the right side.

"So you decided to get up." Mikoto said, as she poured Sasuke a cup of orange juice.

"Hn." he replied, taking a sip.

Sasuke got out of his chair and walked over to the door. He grabbed his book bag and slung it over his shoulders.

" I'll see you when I get home," he said as he walked out of the door.

Sasuke walked over to meet Itachi on his motorcycle for a ride.

"Itachi, give me a ride to school." he said, as Itachi got on his motorcycle.

"Psh, not on my bike," he replied, almost laughing.

"Why not."

"Uhm, hello little bro? 2 dudes on a motorcycle huggiling each other doesn't look right." He replied backing out of the drive way.

"But I need a ride!" Sasuke shouted as Itachi pulled into the rode.

"Tough luck," he replied driving down the street.

Sasuke growled under his breath as he walked down the sidewalk towards the school. On his way there, a group of his fan girls who 'happened' to drive by started to scream 'Sasukeeeeeeee-Kunnnnnnnnn, we love you! Go out with us!!' He muttered something under his breath before flipping the car full of girls off. They all began to cry anime style as they drove off.

**(a/n:I'm just going to skip the whole school day and go to when the bell rings so they can go home. :) )**

The bell rang just about 5 minutes ago and Sasuke was already half way to his house.

"Stupid School," he muttered to himself before he found himself on the ground due to Naruto.

"Hey Sasuke teme!" He shouted, as Sasuke shoved him off.

"No need to yell dobe." he retorted, on his way to his house.

"Hey Naruto come to my house today I'm bored." Sasuke blurted out randomly as they walked towards their homes. (live next to each other)

"Okay, hopefully Itachi wont punch me again," he snickered, rubbing his left arm.

Sasuke and Naruto laughed a bit before arriving to the Uchiha residence. A medium sized 2 story home with a few trees in the front. Sasuke walked over to the door and opened it with his key, allowing the blonde to come in as well.

"Hey Sasuke where's your parents?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke walked over to the kitchen table that had a folded note set next to a few hundred bills.

It read:

_Dear Sasuke and Itachi,_

_Your father and I are going on a business trip for about a week or two. Last minute notice and very urgent. Sorry for the inconvenience. We left 700 dollars for you guess to buy food and things while we're gone. _

_Miss You _

_Mom and Dad._

"Yes!!!!" Sasuke exclaimed, falling to his knees, kissing the floor.

"?" Naruto stood and tilted his head in confusion.

"Parents are away on business for the whole vacation, me and Itachi get the house all to ourselves." he smirked devilishly.

Naruto and Sasuke began to scream 'wooh' because they knew they were going to have some fun. Then Itachi walked into the house with Sasori's sister, A.K.A. Itachi's girlfriend. He looked at Naruto and Sasuke and shook his head.

"Tsk.Tsk.Tsk., Foolis---"

"Shut up Itachi!" Sasuke interrupted.

Itachi chuckled and then led his girlfriend into his room with him. Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and shuddered at the thought of what they would do.

"Hey Sasuke-teme, lets go to the game room downstairs." Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke shrugged and they walked down the stairs and turned the corner. The lights were off and they were almost there until.

"Sasuke-teme, what was that noise," Naruto said, hiding behind Sasuke.

"Shut up dobe," Sasuke exclaimed, smacking him upside his head.

They then heard the noise again. It almost sounded like one of those Japanese flutes.

"Why does that sound strangely resemble the sound in Bleach with those arrancar?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know." Sasuke replied, eyes bugged eyed. O.O.

They then heard the sound again and this time is was longer and louder. Closer to their beings.

Itachi's room...

Itachi and his girlfriend Ayama, were sitting down on his bed watching a scary movie. A thunderstorm had recently rolled in and it was pouring hard out side. As the movie progressed in suspense, Ayama got frightened.

"Nooo, don't go through that door, hes waiting for you!!!" She screamed, burying her head in Itachi's chest. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer to him so she was now sitting on his lap.

"Itachi?" She questioned, as he began to kiss her neck.

"hm?" he asked, not removing his mouth from her flesh.

They were sitting in Itachi's room when all of a sudden thunder boomed outside and they heard shrill screams of two girls.

"What's that noise," She asked, turning her head towards the door.

Itachi sighed and walked towards the door, Ayama following. He opened it up just about a crack to see Sasuke and Naruto leaning against the basement door with wide eyes and panting?

"What's going on?" Itachi asked as he walked out of his room.

"There's a monster downstairs!" Naruto and Sasuke said in unison.

" A what?"

" A monster!"

Ayama and Itachi both looked at each other and began to laugh hysterically, falling to the ground anime style. Naruto and Sasuke both looked at each other with a confused look on their face when they encountered Itachi's reaction.

"What's so funny!?" Sasuke squeaked, due to his changing voice. **(haha)**

"You actually believe in monsters?"

"..."

Itachi helped Ayama up and they went back into his room. Itachi picked her up bridal style and put her on the bed. **(O.O)** He began to kiss her neck again, gently leaving numerous hickies going down her neck line to her collar bone. She massaged his scalp as he made his way make up to her neck and then to her lips.

He pressed his lips against hers for a moment, letting them linger, while he licked her bottom lip, demanding entrance. She agreed and opened her mouth for his tongue to explore. He soon felt her small arms snake around his neck and he smirked into the kiss. His hand began to trail down her body, eventually unbuttoning her shirt, pulling on of her fleshy mounds into his hands. A quiet moan escaped her but was muffled by Itachi's lips, as they began to strip each other.

Meanwhile with Naruto and Sasuke.

"Dude, lets have Neji and Shikamaru come over, they'll know what to do." Naruto suggested.

'Good idea, we can have the girls come over too." Sasuke said, as he dialed everyone's number and they all arrived for the sleepover.

"Lets go to the game room!" Sakura exclaimed, walking towards the basement door.

"Nooo!" Both Naruto and Sasuke said in unison as they ran in slow motion and pushed Sakura away from the door.

"Why?"

"Theres a monster down there Sakura-chan!" Naruto said.

"A monster," Neji asked, quirking up an eyebrow.

"Yes a very scary one!" Naruto replied.

"Whatever, monsters are too troublesome, lets go tell scary stories." Shikamaru said, receiving nodds in approval.

They all quickly went up to Sasuke's room when lightning lit the dark house, scaring everyone half to death. Naruto fell down the stairs and crashed into Itachi's door causing him and his girlfriend to fall out of bed.

"Damn," Itachi muttered as he helped Ayama back to the bed.

"_Foolish little brother and foolish little brother's friends, I will show you what a monster is when me and Ayama are done."_ He thought cunningly as he began to kiss Ayama again.

**-**

**Sasuke: Why is Itachi making love when my friends are over?**

**Colz: Because I'm bored and it's raining out you emo kid. **

**Sasuke: Who you calling emo.! When you have a flippy do thing!?**

**Colz: You, now shut up and go cut your self.**

**Sasuke:-sobs-**

**Colz: Okay I'm sorry..**

**Sasuke: Really?**

**Colz: No**

**Itachi: leave reviews please.**

**Colz: Itachi!!!!!!!!!!! I love you!!!**

**Itachi: Stay away from me O.O**


	2. Itachi's Evil Plan

**Itachi: Hey Colz!**

**Colz: ...**

**Itachi: Colz? **

**Colz: Oh now you want to talk to me.**

**Deidara: Hey Colz, Yeah!**

**Colz: Hey Deidara! -hugs-**

**Sasuke: Thank God she doesn't own Naruto! **

**Colz: -narrows eyes- your lucky I don't !!!**

**-**

_Recap: _

_They all quickly went up to Sasuke's room when lightning lit the dark house, scaring everyone half to death. Naruto fell down the stairs and crashed into Itachi's door causing him and his girlfriend to fall out of bed._

"_Damn," Itachi muttered as he helped Ayama back to the bed._

"_Foolish little brother and foolish little brother's friends, I will show you what a monster is when me and Ayama are done." He thought cunningly as he began to kiss Ayama again._

**Chapter 2.**

**Confessions and Lights out. **

When everybody gathered into the younger Uchiha's room, Sasuke slammed the door shut and locked it, making sure it was secure enough so that the monster wouldn't be able to break through. Shikamaru had lazily dozed off on the floor, Neji was talking to Tenten and his cousin Hinata, while Sakura, Naruto, and Ino were gossiping. Sasuke sighed as he walked over to the group, kicking Shikamaru in the process, waking him.

"Tch, all I want to do is sleep," Shikamaru groaned as he sat upright.

"To bad you lazy ass motha fu--"

"Ino, shut the hell up!" Sakura interrupted.

Naruto had burst out into laughter when he saw Ino's face after Sakura had yelled at her. He thought it was hilarious which earned him a nice punch in the head. After that little incident was over, Sasuke 'ahemed' and everybody gathered into a small circle around one of those fake indoor camp fires, but being Naruto he wanted a realistic one, and they certainly couldn't go outside because of the massive thunderstorm that currently took place. So instead of listening to the idiot's non stop bitching, Sasuke performed the necessary hand seals and lit the indoor camp fire really on fire.

The seating arrangements weren't unusual, first was Shikamaru with Ino next to him, then Naruto and Hinata, next there was Neji and Tenten, and last there was Sasuke and Sakura. **(a/n:How typical ne? )**

"So...who wants to go first?" Tenten said, snuggling closer to Neji, who really didn't mind.

"I'll go first," Itachi volunteered as everyone gathered closer to the fire and waited for him to begin.

"Wait, how did you get in here, you too Ayama?" Sasuke questioned.

"I have my ways little brother."

Itachi cleared his throat before he began.

"You see there's this legend of an ancient creature that was said to be the most blood thirstiest of them all. More blood sucking then a vampire, and eviler than a demon. "

"huuuuuuh," gasped Naruto, as he got closer to Hinata causing her to blush a deep red.

Everyone glared at Naruto until Itachi spoke again continuing his story.

"As I was saying, every--what day is it today?"

"Thursday," Shikamaru answered.

"Right, every Thursday night, the creature would come to little ninjas homes when their busy parents are away on business."

"But today's Thursday night!" Exclaimed Naruto as his snuggled closer to Hinata again, causing her to turn a deeper red then before. Everyone else gulped.

"However they will only strike if theres a thunderstorm approaching or occurring. "

"But there is a thunderstorm happening!!" Screamed Ino, as she tugged onto Shikamaru, who sighed in aggravation. **(a/n: basing this chapter on the episode of sponge bob with the old fry cook that had the spatchula as a hand lol. )**

"What's it's name?" Sakura hesitantly asked.

"It's name" Itachi began.

"What's it's name!!!!?" Naruto screamed.

It's name is." Itachi continued.

"Out with it Itachi!" Sasuke scowled.

"Sinister!" Itachi shrieked, standing up with a flashlight in his face.

Everyone gasped and held on tight to the person next to them.

"Are there any signs to watch out for to let us know Sinister is coming?" Tenten asked.

Itachi sat back down, crossing his legs and closing his eyes until he continued.

"There are 3 signs to know if the beast comes or not." he said, holding up three fingers.

"One, you will hear an eerie sound, like how the sound of that arrancar from bleach that absorbed Yui and tried to get Shouta and squad 10, then the power will go out and wont go back on."

"Two, One by one, each of you will slowly disappear, until theres only one victim left."

"And Three, a faint screaming sound will be heard, luring you down into the depths of the basement, where the monster will show itself to you, and then slowly eat you alive. "

"Of course, Ayama and I wont have to worry because the monster only goes for kids who are under age 16."

"But we are all 14!! except Neji and Tenten!" Sakura said, grabbing onto Sasuke.

"Then I pity you, come Ayama it's time to go!" Itachi said as they both got up. "Oh and by the way foolish little brother, if you guys have anything to say to each other now would be the time to confess," he said, as they vanished into thin air.

Everyone gathered around the fire, holding onto the person next to them, afraid to let go incase the monster appeared. Then, Hinata spoke up, breaking the intoxicating silence.

"Well, just incase the monster comes, why don't we tell everybody around the fire tonight how we feel about them, so we have nothing to regret incase we die."

Everyone seemed to agree with Itachi and Hinata's suggestion, so Hinata volunteered to go first.

"Neji, of all my years being your cousin, I would have never thought we would be this close, I thought we were going to hate each other forever, but I was wrong."

Neji smirked.

"Tenten, Ino and Sakura, I've known you guys almost forever and your like sisters to me, if anything happens, know that I love you guys!"

Tenten, Ino, Sakura, and Hinata all shared a group hug.

"Sasuke and Shikamaru, I can't really say that I've known you forever because we just met this year, but what I can say is that you guys are like my brothers I never had."

Sasuke and Shikamaru both nodded in approval.

"and Naruto-kun, w-well this is g-g-going to be h-hard to admit but, I truly, d-deeply, honestl-ly, love you, and I h-have cared for you f-for the longest t-time."

"_FINALLY!!!" _everyone thought in unison.

Naruto grinned a satisfied grin and pulled Hinata into a tight embrace, causing the girl to turn multiple shades of red then she already was.

"I love you too Hinata!" he exclaimed, hugging her tighter.

"And to everyone else, I love you guys!!!!!!!" Naruto said, trying not to cry.

"Well, I really don't have anything I would like to say." Neji exclaimed.

"Me either," Sasuke agreed.

Ino, Sakura, Shikamaru, Tenten, Hinata, Naruto and even the cat that was sleeping on Sasuke's bed, glared at the Hyuuga and the Uchiha.

"Fine!" Sasuke groaned, as he leaned forward to everyone.

"Naruto, you are one of my best friends, but your an idiot!"

"Hey teme!!!"

"Neji, even though your another one of my best friends, you need to grow some balls and ask Tenten out already. "

Neji's eyes widened, and a blush appeared on his face, but slowly faded.

"Uchiha!!!"

"Hinata, you are like the sister I never wanted, but I'm glad your not a fan girl.

"Ino, I'm glad you not a fan girl anymore and that you like the cloud watcher over here, oh and good luck with him by the way. "

"Hey shut it!" She said, trying to hide the blush that crept onto her face.

"Shikamaru, you are another one of my best friends, but you need to get active."

Shikamaru burst out laughing, as did everyone else in the room.

"Yeah! Okay, in your dreams." Shikamaru replied.

"Tenten, you are very good with weapons, hopefully when the monster comes you will be of some great help in defeating it."

Tenten disappeared and then reappeared with a kunai up to Sasuke's throat.

"What do you mean by hopefully?" She questioned, anger rising in her voice.

"I just complimented you and now you try to kill me." Sasuke squeaked.

"You said hopefully, are you doubting me Uchiha!? I'll sever your head right were you sit." She threatened, as everyone got up and _tried_ to pull her away. Keyword: tried.

-

Itachi and Ayama were in the kitchen drinking tea when they heard the commotion upstairs.

"What do you think they are doing, Itachi?" Ayama asked, sipping at her tea.

"They are probably trying to kill each other. " Itachi replied, pulling out his cellphone.

"Itachi?"

"I'm calling Sasori and Deidara, we are going to have some fun!" He exclaimed, dialing the number of the two.

"What is it Itachi," Sasori asked, as he fought off Deidara who tried to answer the phone.

"We have a plan, come over here asap, bring Deidara too."

Sasori looked over at the blonde who was now jumping on the couch in the living room and sighed.

"We'll be over in a minute." He said, hanging up the phone.

"Are they coming?" Ayama asked.

"Yes, they are, this shall be fun," Itachi exclaimed as he and Ayama began to laugh manically.

Then they heard knocking at the door and Itachi answered it. A red headed guy and a blonde guy with one blue eye exposed, walked into the house, soaking wet.

"Uhm, do you have any clothes we can barrow, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"Yeah, hold on." Itachi said, retreating to his room and then returning with 2 pairs of black pajama pants and 2 black shirts.

Itachi led them into his room and shut the door. They then all sat in a circle on his full sized bed.

"My foolish little brother has his friends sleeping over tonight." Itachi said, smirking.

"So." Sasori said, completely uninterested.

"We'll, Ayama and I just told them a story about a monster--"

"And you need us to help you scare them shit less." Sasori finished.

"Could you?" Itachi asked.

"Well."  
"Please Sasori!! Your the bestest brother a kid could have," Ayama persuaded.

"Alright fine, but Deidara and I are sleeping here, because I don't feel like walking home in the rain." He relied, trying to ignore Deidara who was hugging him.

"Reallllyyy!! yeah, your going to let me sleep over here with Itachi and Ayama, yeah?"

"Yes just GET OFF ME!" Sasori yelled, knocking Deidara back some.

Deidara glared at Sasori who seemed to be unfazed by it.

"Okay here's the plan." Itachi muttered as they all leaned in to hear his whispers.

-

"Where can I get an icepack without going downstairs?" Sakura asked Sasuke as she patted Tenten's unconscious form on the head.

"Your a medic nin, you figure it out." Sasuke retorted, crossing his arms.

"We'll then you shouldn't have hit her over the head with your lamp!!" Sakura yelled at Sasuke, who seemed the least bit intimidated.

"She was trying to kill me."

"But still--"

"Hey guys, listen." Tenten whispered, as she slowly regained consciousness.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and listened closely for whatever Tenten heard. Then they heard it. The most ear piercing sound they had ever heard, and yet, it was so soft, they could barely hear it. The sound oddly resembled that of a Japanese flute.

Then, the sound got louder and louder, almost as if it were approaching them.

-

Itachi sat on the ground with Ayama on his lap and Sasori beside them, as they watched Deidara play his clay made flute outside of Sasuke's door. Itachi chuckled a bit and then signaled Sasori to leave.

Itachi and Ayama left the hallway with Sasori and went down into the living room. Deidara sat on the railing of the stairs and continued his playing.

When Itachi was finished suiting Sasori up in a raincoat he went outside into the killer thunderstorm and over to the power box on the outside of the house.

He took out a pair of pliers and snipped on of the wires, causing all the lights and appliances in the house to shut off.

-

"Ahhhh." they all screamed, running for the door. Deidara jumped from the railing to the ground and then hid in the basement with Itachi, Sasori, and Ayama.

They all burst through the door and scrambled into the living room.

"What are we going to do!" Sakura said, as she huddled next to the Uchiha, because he was the closest one near her.

"I don't know," Sasuke answered, putting an arm around Sakura's back.

"I know! Lets split up into groups of 2 then--"

"Haven't you ever seen any scary movies!!!" Tenten shrieked, hitting Naruto in the head. "Your not supposed to split up thats how the monster gets you!"

Thunder rolled across the sky and lightning sent ripples of light to flood into the house, the trees making creepy figures on the walls. Thats when, out of the blue, the front door creaked open to reveal a big figure with something strapped to his back.

"It's the monster!! It's coming to eat us!!" Naruto screamed.

"Oh my god, thats my ear dobe!" Sasuke retorted.

They were all huddled up in the corner and Hinata fainted.

"Oh no Hinata!!" Sakura and Ino shouted in unison.

That's when it entered the room, and a small beam of light blinded them.

**-**

**Colz: oOo who do you think it is??**

**Naruto: the monster**

**Colz: ...**

**Naruto: am I right?**

**Colz: you have to wait and see in the next chapter. **

**Naruto: -whines- whyyyy**

**Colz: because, its called a cliffhanger.**


	3. Mission Part 2 Takes Action

**Colz: Sweet! Tomorrow I'm going to see Transformers!!! wooh.**

**Sasuke: Transfeistights?**

**Colz: -narrows eyes, scissors kicks sasuke-**

**Sasuke: Oww. Bitch. **

**Colz: Emo**

**Naruto: Hey, who wants to get ramen with me? **

**Colz: I want ramen!! C'mon! -drags Naruto to Ichiraku's. **

**Lol.**

**Well looks like I'm updating the story! Thanks to all the people who've reviewed this story so far! I appreciate it. **

_Recap:_

"_It's the monster!! It's coming to eat us!!" Naruto screamed._

"_Oh my god, thats my ear dobe!" Sasuke retorted._

_They were all huddled up in the corner and Hinata fainted._

"_Oh no Hinata!!" Sakura and Ino shouted in unison._

_That's when it entered the room, and a small beam of light blinded them._

**Monster in the Basement**

**Chapter 3.**

**Mission Part 2 Takes Action**

**-**

Everyone began to scream when the figure shut the door behind it and turned off the light.

"Ahhh we're all going to die!" Ino shouted.

"Jeez, whats with all the screaming?" Kisame asked, as he put his umbrella down.

Everyone stopped screaming and looked at the shark man standing in front of the big door. He had shut off is flashlight and set it on coffee table near him. 

"Don't do that!" Sasuke squeaked. **(a/n: Lol. Is little voice is changing, heheXD)**

"Don't do what?" he answered, completely confused.

Everyone in the corner sighed as they helped each other up, mainly Hinata. Sakura and Tenten layed her down on the couch, while Sasuke and Naruto went into the bathroom to get a wet washcloth to put on her head. Kisame put his keyboard down against the wall and began to yell, "Itaaaaaaaaachiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

Itachi, Ayama, Sasori, and Deidara where sitting in the game room watching T.V. waiting to put the next step of their evil plan to action, when they heard their fellow friend call out someone's name.

"Damn him, hes going to ruin the plan," Itachi muttered.

"But did you ever think we could use this as an advantage for step 2?" Sasori asked, looking towards Itachi.

"How so?"

"You enter the scene through the basement door, Sasuke warns you theres a monster down there and you deny it. Kisame walks over and you two start to talk to the group about random things, while you guys do that Deidara covers my puppets with clay to make it look like a monster. I control it with chakra strings and then I make it capture you and Kisame and I bring you guys into the basement, thus making it look like there is actually a monster."

Everyone's sweat dropped as they watched Sasori explain the advantage.

"That could actually work." Ayama said, putting her hand to her chin.

"No shit, sis." Sasori exclaimed sarcastically.

Ayama glared at Sasori as they got ready for the next scene. Deidara began to make clay and cover Sasori's puppet with it, while Itachi went to the basement door to greet Kisame.

-

The friends and Kisame watched as the basement door began to open. The knob slowly turned. Sasuke and Naruto were frozen in their steps as everyone else was watching in fear, excluding Kisame. When the door finally opened, a pair of blood red eyes peered through the darkness. They flashed with light every time the user blinked.

Kisame fumbled with the flashlight so he could turn it on. When he succeeded he pointed the light at the person in front of the door, confessing the identity. It was Itachi Uchiha.

"Itachi! Where's Ayama?!" Sasuke questioned as he began to move towards his brother.

"She's downstairs, why do you ask little brother?" Itachi questioned, a smirk growing on his face.

"Because there's a monster down there! Your girlfriend is as good as dead." He exclaimed, slapping his forehead.

"There is no such things as monsters little brother. Kisame, come."

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" You'll be eaten by the monster!" Naruto yelled, blocking Kisame's way to the basement.

"Shut up twerp." Kisame said, pushing Naruto into the couch.

Kisame walked over to Itachi and they turned to go downstairs, when Naruto spoke up. They turned around to be greeted by a blonde ninja.

You'll be killed, believe it!" he said, glaring at the two of them.

Itachi and Kisame both looked at each other and began to laugh hysterically, using the door frame to hold up their beings. Then, lightning flashed in the house again, causing a huge shadow to emit from behind the two laughing 17yr. Olds. Naruto fell down and began to crawl backwards, while everyone just stood in fear, their eyes wide.

"Behind you." Naruto whispered, pointing to the mystical darkness behind them.

Itachi and Kisame looked at each other, then something growled. They gulped and slowly turned around to be faced with darkness. Then, big black tentacle-like arms shot out of the abyss, wrapping around their bodies. Itachi and Kisame began to scream like little girls for the effect as the so called 'monster' pulled them into the basement, their screams echoing in the halls.

Thunder broke the suffocating silence and they all began to run into different directions. Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, and Tenten ran into the kitchen/dining room, while Naruto, Ino, and, Shikamaru ran into the family room/back porch, carrying Hinata.

-

Sasori broke the chakra stings and the puppet fell to the ground. Itachi and Kisame sat up with a disgusted look on their face.

"Why is this clay wet?" Itachi asked, pulling some of the clay out of his hair.

"Deidara got the bags wet in the rain when we came here." Sasori replied, disassembling his 'monster'.

"Gross." Itachi mumbled as he got up and walked over to the couch that Ayama sat on.

Kisame laughed as he got up and sat on the floor in front of the couch next to Deidara. Sasori sighed as he strolled over to the big black chair that sat diagonal of everyone else.

"So, who are we going to capture first, Itachi, yeah!" Deidara exclaimed, collecting the left over exploding material.

"Hmm, who _are_ we going to capture first." He pondered, as he began to right down the friends names on a note pad that he found in the cushions of the couch.

"How about Shikamaru, in the movies, the slowest ones always get caught first." Ayama said, as she discussed Shikamaru being lazy and all with the group.

"I thought the dumb blondes usually go first." Sasori commented, getting another non-intimidating glare from Deidara. **(a/n: I'm not cutting on blondes because I have dirty blonde hair, okay. )**

"Well, we have to leave Sasuke and Naruto for last because they are the ones who started the whole monster thing." Itachi said, crossing off Sasuke and Naruto from the 'first' list.

"How about that blonde girl thats over." Kisame suggested, as they all nodded in approval.

"So when should we make our move, Itachi, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"We'll first we have to send out a spy."

"A spy?" Kisame asked.

"Yes, someone who is small and moves fast enough to be unnoticed by people, we'll send them out and check on the target's position. They will have to find all the exits and vents in the room they are stationed. Thus, they have to be observant."

They all looked at Ayama, who was staring into space. When she snapped back to reality, she pointed to herself and said, "Your not thinking about making me do it are you?"

They all nodded in approval and she sighed in frustration. "Why do I have to do it!" She whined, as she clung to Itachi's arm.

"Because, your the only one with the qualities needed for this very important mission." Sasori said, in a scolding manner. "Now DO IT!" he shouted, as she got up and proceeded out of the room, kicking Sasori on her way out.

"Why do you go out with her? She's a pain in the ass." he complained, as he rubbed his left cheek.

"Because I luuuv her!" Itachi exclaimed, making a heart with his hands.

Sasori groaned and Deidara chuckled, as he made clay figures of Itachi and Ayama holding hands. Then Sasori walked over and Ayama kicked him, causing him to explode. When the smoke cleared, the room was covered in ashes and Deidara's hair was on fire.

"Uhm, Deidara, Your on fire." Sasori stated as he chucked a mirror at the blonde.

He looked in the mirror and began to scream.

"OMG!!!!!! SASORI, YEAH, HELP ME!! I'M ON FIRE. AHHHHHHHHHHH---"

"Shut up!!!!" Kisame interrupted, throwing a bucket of water onto Deidara's head, soaking him.

When the water touched his head, it made a sizzle sound and smoke quickly rose from his blonde locks. Deidara sighed as the water flushed through his hair. Itachi's vein popped and Sasori's eye twitched.

"Ehheheheheh, Itachi yeah, do you have a drying machine?" Deidara asked, as he lifted his soaking arms.

Itachi sighed and pointed behind him. Deidara smiled and walked over, stripping his clothes off him.

"Ohh god, disgusting! Put some clothes on Deidara." Itachi shouted, pointing towards the basket of clean clothes.

"Thanks Itachi, yeah!" He said, getting dressed.

-

Ayama slipped into the living room and hid behind the sofa, making sure the coast was clear. She then sped past the hall entrance, and hid close up against the wall, peering into the next room, the kitchen. She watched as Sakura and Tenten made some tea to calm their nerves, while Neji and Sasuke drew up escape plans.

She tensed. Ayama had to go through the kitchen to get to the family room/ porch. But she couldn't just stroll right through because Itachi had told them that she was in the basement, thus meaning she was captured as well.

"Crap," She whispered, "What am I going to do?" She thought for a few minutes and then rested her head against the wall. She opened her eyes and spotted a vent in the ceiling, big enough for her to crawl through. Smirking, she performed the necessary hand seals and the cover moved out of the way. She then shot chakra strings from her fingers to the vent, pulling her up into it. When she was in position, she replaced the cover and crawled through the air ducts.

When she peered into the room below her she spotted a hyper blonde boy, Naruto, a lazy one, Shikamaru, one who was sleeping or something, Hinata, and then her target, Ino.

"Itachi-Kun, Sasori, Deidara and Kisame, I've located the target. She's in the family room/porch. The exits are the back door, the vent in the ceiling I'm currently positioned in, and the entrance to the kitchen. There are also windows on the north and west sides of the room."

She said through her walkie talkie headset.

"So she's in the easiest room to get out of huh?" Itachi asked no one in particular.

"Okay, come back to the basement Ayama."

"Hai."

She turned around to retreat when she heard Ino say something.

" I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back."

"Itachi." Ayama beeped in.

"What is it."

"Target is moving to nearest bathroom to family room. "

:Got it."

-

"Deidara, Sasori, prepare the monster, were going in." Itachi chuckled evily.

**-**

**Ino: Why do I go first.!?**

**Colz: Because I'm making you go first.**

**Itachi: This will be interesting.**

**Colz: Yes it will.**

**-Colz and Itachi laugh evily.-**

**Ino: Your WEIRD!!!! **

**Colz: It's not a bad thing. **

**Deidara: Sasori yeah, Kisame stole my exploding toy of him! Get it back for me**

**Kisame: Shut up you loser.**

**Deidara: WAHHH!!! Kisame!!!**

**Sasori: Ugh, just review please. **


	4. Group Mishaps

**Colz: If anyone noticed, I'm on a two day interval with the chapters except yesterday I couldn't update, Fourth of July Party. :P**

**Ino: Why??? -sobs-**

**Colz:?**

**Ino: why do I go first.**

**Colz: because. Now who wants to say the disclaimer?**

**Naruto: I dooooo!**

**Deidara: Colz doesn't own Naruto, yeah!**

**Naruto: HEY! I was supposed to say that.**

**Deidara: Too bad.**

**Naruto: ergh! -accidentally spills ramen on Itachi.-**

**Itachi: Mangekyou Sharingan! **

**Colz: Ano, not sure on the spelling. :)**

_Recap:_

"_Itachi-Kun, Sasori, Deidara and Kisame, I've located the target. She's in the family room/porch. The exits are the back door, the vent in the ceiling I'm currently positioned in, and the entrance to the kitchen. There are also windows on the north and west sides of the room."_

_She said through her walkie talkie headset._

"_So she's in the easiest room to get out of huh?" Itachi asked no one in particular._

"_Okay, come back to the basement Ayama."_

"_Hai."_

_She turned around to retreat when she heard Ino say something._

" _I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back."_

"_Itachi." Ayama beeped in._

"_What is it."_

"_Target is moving to nearest bathroom to family room. "_

_:Got it."_

_-_

"_Deidara, Sasori, prepare the monster, were going in." Itachi chuckled evilly._

**Monster in the Basement**

**Chapter 4**

**Group Mishaps. **

**-**

Ino flushed the toilet and walked over to the sink. Looking in the mirror, she began to primp herself. She smiled and then said, "If I'm going to die by a monster, I at least want to look good." She giggled at the thought and turned the facet to the sink. The water came gushing out, splattering in the sink and on the counter top. Ino grabbed the soap and squeezed some out, then began to rub her hands together. The rich ivory scent tickled her nose as the smell trailed up her nostrils.

-

Itachi, Deidara, and Sasori were in the vent above her. Sasori performed a jutsu and the vent's cover disintegrated. Little blue chakra strings began to connect on the puppet from his finger tips. When everything was all set, Deidara began to play his clay flute.

Ino was just about to rinse her hands off when she heard a faint sound. _"That sounds like the sound we heard earlier,"_ she inwardly thought as she began to look around the bathroom. Seeing nothing, she turned her attention back towards the mirror. When she looked in the mirror she saw herself, but behind her, she saw bright red eyes **(Itachi's eyes) **and a huge blob like body. Her eyes widened and she began to scream, only to be pulled into the abyss of the dark ceiling vents. Squirming, she punched and kicked, trying to get free. Her fists and feet made a clanking sound against the walls of the tiny chambers.

"STOP! I didn't get to wash my hands yet!!!" She shrieked as she was pulled into the basement.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo."

"What was that," Sakura asked, sitting down next to Sasuke.

Everyone shrugged and went on drinking their tea. Sasuke pulled out a piece of paper and laid it down on the table. Neji carefully unfolded it to reveal blue prints of the Uchiha Manor.

"Okay, we're here," Sasuke said, pointing at the little square that was labeled Kitchen.

"Our goal is to get to the exit on the other side of the house past the study room." He added, putting his straw back into his cup.

"How are we going to do that," Sakura asked, resting her head in her hands.

"We split up again, but this time, into groups of two." He muttered, dodging the kunai Tenten threw at him.

"Tenten calm down!" Neji said, pulled her away from Sasuke who sat across from them.

"Nooo, he's a moron! We CANT split up, thats how we get captured! Baka," She replied, giving in, letting Neji pull her into his lap.

"Jeez, calm down, we don't have to go past the basement to escape." he squeaked.

"Then why _are_ we splitting up?" Sakura questioned.

"Because it will be easier to move around." he replied.

Tenten sat back down again and began to chug her tea.

"See Tenten, no need to get all worked up." Neji comforted, making circular motions on her back with his hand.

Tenten glared at the Uchiha.

"Fin---"

"Did you guys see Ino!!!?" Shikamaru, Naruto and Hinata asked in unison, as the ran into the kitchen.

"No, why?" Sasuke asked, sipping at his tea.

"Because she went to the bathroom nearest to the family room and she hasn't come back yet, and she's not in the bathroom." Naruto exclaimed, huggiling near Hinata.

Sasuke spit out the tea he was drinking and it landed on a already pissed off Tenten. She closed her eyes as the hot liquid made contact with her skin. She smiled evilly and then looked at Sasuke.

"You want to die tonight don't you?" She asked, as she vanished and reappeared sitting on the table, strangling the Uchiha with her bare hands.

"Tenten!" Everyone screamed, rushing over to Sasuke's aid, trying to pry off the weapon goddess. Neji and Sakura managed to pull her off and restrain her from getting any closer.

"Lemme at'em, Lemme at'em!" She shouted, struggling against their grip.

"No," Neji coolly replied.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru exclaimed, sitting down in a chair.

"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hinata shrieked, causing everyone to stop what they were doing.

Sasuke was rubbing his red neck, Naruto and Shikamaru looked at her with an 'oh my god' expression on their face, Tenten was in the grip of Neji and Sakura, her right hand on Sakura's head and her left foot in Neji's face. She was receiving 'oh my god' faces from everyone. A sweat dropped off of Hinata's head as she quietly sighed.

"Don't you guys see, this is what the monster wants, he wants us to fight with each other, it will be easier for it to get it's prey because when people get mad they go off by themselves!!!" She continued, everyone still being silent.

"Hinata," Shikamaru said.

"What!" She answered, simply annoyed.

"You screamed?" He questioned, quirking up a lazy eyebrow.

Hinata's eye twitched as she slapped her forehead.

"Yeah I am human ,Shikamaru," she replied aggravation present in her voice.

"Anyways, what are we going to do," Naruto asked, pouring some freshly boiled water into his cup of ramen.

Everyone then glared at the blonde as he raided Sasuke's cabinet for a pair of chopsticks.

"What?" he asked, slightly confused.

"Ramen, in this situation?" Sakura asked, pointing towards the steaming cup in the boy's hand.

"Ramen's good anytime Sakura-Chan!" he exclaimed, filling his mouth with the noodles.

Everyone's sweat dropped as they sat around the table and began to discuss the plan to escape.

-**(before Ino was captured, to when they return with her)**

Ayama and Kisame waited patiently in the basement for the others to return. Kisame then suddenly got up and walked over to the T.V.

"To ease our boredom, lets play guitar hero 2 until they return!" He stated, throwing a guitar over to the puppeteer's sister.

"Fine but I'll kick your ass," She teased, catching the guitar.

Ayama and Kisame stood side by side in front of the big plasma screen. Kisame selected medium, while Ayama picked hard. When the song started they were off. Ayama was in the lead and Kisame dragged behind.

"Crap!" muttered the giant shark as he started up his star power. **(a/n: don't remember what it's called I think it's star power, but since I don't have guitar hero 2 yet, I don't know the songs and I don't know if it's like the regular guitar hero so lets just put both games together:) **

Ayama snickered as she hit every note. But then, her solo approached, and she didn't have any star power left.

"Heh, looks like I'm going to win!" Kisame exclaimed, finishing his solo, continuing with the rest of the song.

"Shut up!" She shouted, missing about half of the notes. When She was drawing close to the end of the solo, She lost control and a big red sign that read 'Failed' popped up onto Ayama's side of the screen.

"Damn you Pantera!" She shouted, dropping to her knees.

"Wooh! Yes. " Kisame howled, picking the guitar up by the neck, lifting it over his head.

When they all walked in the basement with their target, they watched as Kisame slammed the guitar on the ground. Itachi shook his head as Sasori put his puppet away, having a blonde girl fall to the ground, covered in clay.

"What the hell!" She yelled, pulling a piece out of her pony tail.

"Where's the monster?" She asked as Ayama walked over towards her.

"Their is no monster," She said, putting out a hand, which Ino gladly accepted.

"Then what brought me here?"

"A clay covered puppet." Sasori replied, taking his seat back onto the chair.

Ino looked around at everyone and was even more confused. Then a vein popped out of her head as she pointed towards everyone.

"If there's no monster then why am I here?" She shouted, stomping a foot with her arms crossed.

"Simple," Itachi responded.

"My foolish little brother bothered me and Ayama earlier with his Naruto friend. So we are getting them back. "

"Oh, well then if I'm done down here I'm going back up to Shika-kun. " She said, walking towards the door.

"No," Itachi ordered, Ayama grabbing Ino and bringing her back.

"You stay down here until Naruto and Sasuke are the last ones there."

Ino groaned and walked over to a clay figure of somebody.

"No don't go near tha--BOOM"

The room once more was engulfed in a thick black smoke. When it cleared everyone was colored black. The only visible thing on them were their eyes.

"See Sasori, yeah. Art is a bang!" he shouted, clapping his hands.

"What did you do to it," Kisame asked Ino who stood there coughing on the smoke.

"I kicked it." She replied, receiving glares from everyone except Deidara.

"I knew blondes were dumb." Sasori muttered, receiving non-intimidating glares from Deidara and now Ino.

"Moron's," Itachi muttered. "Well now since we have Ino she is the smallest one, meaning she is the new spy."

"What!?" Ino shouted, "Why?"

"Because, it will be easier to get around unseen." Ayama said, "Thanks for relieving me of my job!" She thanked as she hugged her boyfriend tightly.

-

"Okay, everyone know the plan?" Neji asked, receiving nodd's in approval.

"Okay, Move out!" he ordered, as everyone split off into two, Shikamaru going with Naruto and Hinata.

-Sasuke and Sakura-

They walked in silence, hiding behind various walls and furniture, carefully trying to go unnoticed.

"Sakura," Sasuke whispered, breaking the silence.

"Nani?" She asked, using the same voice volume as him.

"Don't scream." he replied, vanishing and reappearing behind her, with a hand over her mouth.

Sakura began to panic. While gathering chakra into her fist, she muttered, "Molester!"

"No, you idiot look. " He replied, pushing her head around the corner with his so she could see inside the attic.

Her eyes widened at the sight that engulfed her vision. There, on the hard wood floors of the Uchiha attic was something _moving._ Lightning flashed, and they saw big, sharp teeth.

"It's the monster," Sakura muttered into Sasuke's hand.

He pulled Sakura back into the empty hallway they were in before and backed her into the wall, his hands on both sides of her. Sakura blushed furiously when She realized how close they were. Sasuke smirked before he crashed his lips down onto hers. Sakura gasped at the sudden action and Sasuke used this opportunity to stick his tongue into her mouth, exploring every inch. Soon, Sakura kissed back, after registering the fact that Sasuke was kissing her. But as soon as the kiss came, it ended. Now Sasuke's mouth was lingering near her ear and she could feel his hot breath on her skin.

"What was that for?" She questioned, as he smirked and then whispered.

"I never did tell you what I thought about you at the fire did I?" His smirk continuing.

"No," She answered, having no clue as to were this conversation was going to.

"Well, do I need to do it again or do you get the point." He said, pulling away to make eye contact.

Sakura was deep in thought as She analyzed the given information. Then a light bulb in her head went on.

_**' Cha! He kissed us because he likes us! '**_

_' Really?! '_

_**' Yeah '**_

_'Yay! Oh and were have you been? '_

_**'Eh, chillin.' **_

"uhm, Sakura." Sasuke said, waving a hand in front of her face.

Sakura snapped back to reality and looked at the teen that stood in front of her. She happily smiled and hugged the raven-haired Uchiha. He did his famous smirk and returned the embrace. **a/n: aww lol..) **

-Neji and Tenten-

"Hold on Neji, can we stop for a minute." Tenten begged for the 20th time.

"Fine!" he said, rather annoyed.

Tenten stopped and sat on the ground, rubbing her ankle.

"Whats up with you, are you okay?" Neji asked, concerned.

"Yeah, my ankle just hurts, I think I twisted it trying to kick you in the face."

"Thats what you were trying to do!?" He surprisingly asked.

"Yeah." She chuckled, rubbing the back of her head.

Neji narrowed his eyes and then activated his Byakugan.

"Neji?" Tenten questioned.

"I think I sense something coming this way." he replied, using his 360 degree vision.

Just then, Neji tackled Tenten to the ground with him on top, as a bomb blew up behind them.

"What was---" Tenten stopped her sentence in the middle when she saw Neji on her.

He supported himself with one hand and the used the other to hold Tenten off the ground. A blush crept onto her face when Neji spoke up.

"You know, your even cuter from this angle." he said, lightly placing his lips onto hers.

Right now, her 'inner' was throwing a party. She quickly responded and returned the kiss and then, at that moment, 2 people entered the room, they were currently in.

-Naruto, Hinata, and Shikamaru-

Naruto and Hinata were holding hands waiting for Shikamaru to get up from the kitchen table.

"C'mon Shikamaru, everyone left already!" Naruto whined.

"What a drag." he sighed, slouching in the chair.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and turned towards Hinata. He cupped her chin with his hands and then gently kissed her. Hinata's face grew redder then a tomato and Shikamaru got up and turned around.

"ALRIGHT," he shouted, "Just don't make out with Hinata in front of me, Troublesome."

He then began to walk away with the two lovers walking, hand in hand, behind him.

-In the Basement-

Everyone gathered in a circle and began to discuss who to get next.

"Well they need to be easy to catch, " Ino stated, looking towards everyone.

"True," Sasori replied, laying on his back.

"SEE SASORI!! BLONDES ARE SMART, YEAH, RIGHT INO?" Deidara shouted, Ino giving him a thumbs up.

He smiled proudly as he replied with two thumbs up. Kisame then dropped his fist on Deidara's head, causing anime-styled tears to come down his face, as a big bump rose about a few inches from his head.

"Meany Kisame." Deidara sobbed.

"Anyways, I know who to grab next. " Itachi stated.

"Who?" Ayama asked.

Itachi smirked and then replied.

"The next person we capture is...

**-**

**Colz: Whoops, I ended without revealing the next victim. **

**Rock Lee: But it's youthful to reveal who it is.**

**Colz: O.O;; your not even in the story!**

**Rock Lee: Gai Sensei! She's catching on!!!**

**Gai: Quick! To the youth mobile!!!**

**Lee and Gai: -run to pink tricycle and ride away-**

**Colz: O.O;; they are weird.**

**Naruto: Specially with their spandex.**

**Colz: -shudders-**

**Itachi: Mangekyou Sharingan!! You are now in my made up world for 72 hours, during that time, I command you to please leave reviews for this story! If you don't there will be serious consequences. -pulls out katana-**

**Kakashi: NOT THAT SWORD AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -runs-**

**Naruto, Colz, and Itachi: O.O;;**


	5. Prisoned in a Closet

**Colz: I'm back!!!!!!!!!! But Gomen, I'm a day late in updating. **

**Deidara: YAY!!**

**Itachi: So who's next Colz? **

**Colz: Well I'll tell you one thing, it's not who everyone thought it was going to be.**

**Shikamaru: Really? It's not me? **

**Colz: Nope, but something does happen to you, including the basement, but you don't get captured. Oh and BTW people, when I did the SakuSasu, NaruHinaShika, NejTen scenes they were after the ending basement one, I kinda screwed up. Lol. **

**Colz: Arigatou to those who reviewed on the latest chapters!!**

**Anyways**

**Naruto: Colz doesn't own me!!!!!**

**Colz: ...**

**Naruto: Disclaimer, I said the disclaimer.**

**Colz: OOOOOh okay. **

_Recap: _

_Everyone gathered in a circle and began to discuss who to get next._

"_Well they need to be easy to catch, " Ino stated, looking towards everyone._

"_True," Sasori replied, laying on his back._

"_SEE SASORI!! BLONDES ARE SMART, YEAH, RIGHT INO?" Deidara shouted, Ino giving him a thumbs up._

_He smiled proudly as he replied with two thumbs up. Kisame then dropped his fist on Deidara's head, causing anime-styled tears to come down his face, as a big bump rose about a few inches from his head._

"_Meany Kisame." Deidara sobbed._

"_Anyways, I know who to grab next. " Itachi stated._

"_Who?" Ayama asked._

_Itachi smirked and then replied._

"_The next person we capture is..._

**Monster in the Basement**

**Chapter 5**

**Prisoned in a Closet.**

**-**

-Neji and Tenten-

Two figures stood in the doorway to the guest room. At first they went unnoticed by both Neji and Tenten, but then, one figure jumped, lunging itself towards Neji, the other, Tenten, breaking their kiss.

"What the hell!!?" Tenten exclaimed, pulling out a kunai, slashing an arm off the figure.

The figure hissed in pain, as it dropped Tenten on the ground. The figure then performed hand seals and they vanished through the floor, leaving the guest room, unoccupied.

-Sasuke and Sakura-

Sasuke broke the embrace to look into the attic. Just then, the figure vanished. Sasuke began to take in all the information that was being thrown at him.

"I think we should meet up with everyone else in the hall closet now." Sakura said, as she tugged on the Uchiha's sleeve.

"Yeah." He replied, grabbing her hand, walking with her towards the hallway.

-Naruto, Hinata, and Shikamaru-

"Ugh do you even know where the hall closet is Naruto?" Shikamaru complained as Naruto and Hinata walked in a circle around the house for the 5th time.

"Yes, it should be right around this corner," He replied, taking a left, ending up back in the kitchen.

"Gahh," Naruto gasped.

"We're back were we started." Shikamaru stated.

"No shit sherlock!" Naruto exclaimed.

Naruto and Shikamaru glared at each other for a while. Then Shikamaru broke the staring contest and led the way to the closet.

When they arrived, Sasuke and Sakura were already there waiting for them. Hinata shut the door and they all sat in a circle as Sasuke pulled the chain for the light.

"What the devil! Why wont this light work! Is the bulb broken?" Sasuke yelled at himself.

"Uhm, you forget Sasuke, THE POWER'S GONE OUT!!!!" Hinata yelled, once again receiving stares of amazement.

"I cant get used to that," Sakura said.

"Anyways, were are Neji and Tenten?" Sasuke asked.

Everyone looked around and didn't see the byakugan user and the weapon goddess.

"Oh no! What if they were captured!?" Naruto exclaimed, shaking his head from side to side.

"I highly doubt it." Sasuke retorted.

"How troublesome."

Shikamaru then got up and proceeded to the door.

"Where _are_ you going!?" Sakura asked, aggravatingly.

"To the bathroom, you got a problem with it, or do you want me to piss myself and everyone in this closet!?" Shikamaru answered, thoroughly pissed off.

Everyone stared in disgusted as he turned the knob and walked out of the closet.

"Thats what I thought."

Sasuke then shut the door and looked towards Naruto who was holding onto Hinata for dear life and then towards Sakura who was slightly shaking.

"Well hes a goner." he coolly stated.

-

Shikamaru walked down the stairs and into the living room. He spotted the basement door and walked over to it.

"I'll prove once and for all there's no such thing as a monster." He said, twisting the handle and entering the lower portion of the house.

When he walked down the creaky stairs, he saw light coming from the game room. Walking towards it, he could now make out voices. He masked his chakra as he neared the entrance. Looking in, he spotted two figures on a couch, one in a chair across from them, and 5 on the ground. Gulping, he slowly entered the room and all heads turned to his direction.

"SHIKA-KUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ino screamed, running towards him.

"Ino?" He answered, surprisingly.

"Yepp, its me!"

"Uhm, where are Neji and Tenten?"

"Right here!" Tenten replied, waving a hand to Shikamaru.

He looked at Sasori and then Ayama and Itachi. He finally spoke when he heard kisame cough.

"Uhm, whats going on?"

"We are getting my foolish little brother and his friend Naruto back for disturbing me and Ayama." Itachi calmly stated. "And you just saved us work by coming down here on your own."

"Did I?" He questioned.

"Yes."

"If I stay down here and be good can I go to sleep?" He asked, receiving a nodd from Itachi.

"Sweet." he replied, walking over to the other couch and laying down.

"Soo, should we get that Hinata girl next, Yeah!?" Deidara exclaimed.

"Hm, this is a tough one, my foolish little brothers woman or the uzumaki's woman? Itachi muttered.

Everyone was deep in thought as to who they would get next. Shikamaru had just fell asleep at the time so they couldn't ask him for an opinion. They were stumped.

-

"Sasuke-kun, I don't think Shikamaru will be coming back, hes been gone for at least 10 minutes." Sakura exclaimed, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I don't think Neji and Tenten are coming either," Hinata said, getting up, walking towards the door.

"We'll thank god Tenten's not here, She cant try to kill me anymore." Sasuke replied, draping an arm around Sakura's shoulders, pulling her closer to him.

"Hinata?" Naruto questioned as he watched her try to open the door.

"It wont budge," She replied, looking worried.

"What." Naruto got up and tried to open the door but once again the attempt failed.

"Damn, Shikamaru locked us in." Naruto said.

"No, the door gets stuck when it rains out, impossible to open unless you break it down.

"What are we going to do about this dilemma Sasuke-teme?" Naruto asked, sitting back down.

"How should I know, one minute we were excited because my parents were away on business and now we're scared and worried for our fellow friends, dobe." he replied, looking at the blonde.

"We'll how about we chill here for the night Sasuke." Naruto said, pointing towards the sleeping Sakura.

"Yeah, we can figure this out in the morning, I heard there were supposed to be thunderstorms all week."

"Well I can stay here for as long as you want, my mom wont care." Naruto exclaimed.

"Same here, as long as I'm with Neji and Sakura my dad will let us stay until whenever." Hinata added in.

"Alright fine."

Sasuke stood up, accidentally waking up Sakura. He reached for the top of the shelf and pulled out at least 10 blankets and 20 pillows!

"How do you fit so much on that tiny shelf." Naruto asked.

"I don't know, it just stays there." he replied.

"Whats going on." Sakura asked.

"We're staying in here for the night, everyone is exhausted." Sasuke answered.

"I'm not exhausted! Lets go solve this monster mystery." She replied, yawning in the middle of her sentence.

"Tomorrow." Hinata said, as she sat next to Naruto.

"Fine," She replied, giving in.

Sasuke and Naruto began to make a huge bed with 3 blankets. When they were satisfied with the feeling, they began to barricade the blanket bed with pillows. Using the extras to block the door. Naruto layed down at the edge nearest the door with Hinata snuggled up right next to him. He wrapped his arm around her petite form and held her close to his body, afraid to let go. **(aww)**

Sasuke layed on the edge nearest the wall, in case the monster decided to pop out of the paneling. Sakura was right next to him. She faced his toned form and rested her hands against his shirt covered chest. Sasuke wrapped an arm around her, possessively, pulling her closer to him so he could protect her. **(once again, aww)**

They stayed like that for the rest of the night, everyone in the basement fell asleep as well. Itachi and Ayama on the couch, Ayama on top of Itachi. Sasori fell asleep on the chair, Deidara and Kisame fell asleep on the soft clay beds Deidara made. Shikamaru let Ino onto the couch with him and Neji and Tenten fell asleep on the blanket that Itachi pulled out of the dryer.

The rest of the night the thunderstorm dragged out, only becoming much stronger for the young ninja to wake up to.

**- **

**Colz: Hmm, I'm thinking about putting a tornado in this little storm, who agrees?**

**Sasuke: Uhm, and get killed? No**

**Sakura: No for me too.**

**Neji: No**

**Tenten: No**

**Shikamaru: don't care**

**Naruto: NO NO NO believe It!! **

**Deidara: YEAH!! **

**Sasori: do whatever you want**

**Itachi: Sure**

**Ayama: go ahead, were safe because we're in the basement**

**Kisame: YESS!! A tornado means more WATER!!!**

**Ino: NO**

**Hinata: No**

**Rock Lee: Tornado's are youthful!**

**Gai: YES! They hold so much energy, very youthful indeed. **

**Colz: Uhm, did I ask you?**

**Gai and Rock Lee: -looks at each other- RUN AWAY!!!**

**Colz: O.O;;**

**Colz: Uhm, just please leave reviews and tell me what you think on the tornado idea. Thanks. **


	6. More than one?

**Colz: Okay so I'm updating today!**

**Rock Lee: YES!! Let the youth explode**

**Colz: OMFG!!! FINE YOU WANT THE POWER OF YOUTH TO EXPLODE!? -pulls out shot gun-**

**Rock Lee: Gai Sen---**

**Colz: -BANG-**

**Rock Lee: -falls to ground, bleeding.-**

**Colz: Betch **

**Gai: Lee----**

**Colz: -BANG-**

**Gai: -imitates Lee-**

**Itachi: Finally**

**Naruto: I know seriously, fuzzy brows wouldn't leave.**

**Colz: ANYWAYS!!!**

**Hinata: Colz doesn't own Naruto, I DO mwuhahahahaha. **

**Colz: No you don't, Masashi Kishimoto does. **

_Recap: _

"_Whats going on." Sakura asked._

"_We're staying in here for the night, everyone is exhausted." Sasuke answered._

"_I'm not exhausted! Lets go solve this monster mystery." She replied, yawning in the middle of her sentence._

"_Tomorrow." Hinata said, as she sat next to Naruto._

"_Fine," She replied, giving in._

_Sasuke and Naruto began to make a huge bed with 3 blankets. When they were satisfied with the feeling, they began to barricade the blanket bed with pillows. Using the extras to block the door. Naruto layed down at the edge nearest the door with Hinata snuggled up right next to him. He wrapped his arm around her petite form and held her close to his body, afraid to let go. **(aww)**_

_Sasuke layed on the edge nearest the wall, in case the monster decided to pop out of the paneling. Sakura was right next to him. She faced his toned form and rested her hands against his shirt covered chest. Sasuke wrapped an arm around her, possessively, pulling her closer to him so he could protect her. **(once again, aww)**_

_They stayed like that for the rest of the night, everyone in the basement fell asleep as well. Itachi and Ayama on the couch, Ayama on top of Itachi. Sasori fell asleep on the chair, Deidara and Kisame fell asleep on the soft clay beds Deidara made. Shikamaru let Ino onto the couch with him and Neji and Tenten fell asleep on the blanket that Itachi pulled out of the dryer._

_The rest of the night the thunderstorm dragged out, only becoming much stronger for the young ninja to wake up to._

**Monster in the Basement**

**Chapter 6**

**More than One?**

**-**

BOOM! Thunder roared outside, the rain pelted the roof of the Uchiha residence, echoing throughout the home. Sasuke awoke from his cramped up slumber only to discover that Hinata was gone. Blinking, he glanced towards the sleeping girl next to him and then towards the blonde on the opposite side of the closet. He reached over and tapped Naruto on the shoulder.

"Dobe," Sasuke whispered, just enough for Naruto to hear.

"..."

"Dobe."

"..noooooooo, I don't know who'd I pick if Hinata and the last ramen in the world were hanging off a cliff."

Sasuke's vein shot out of his head as he slapped the blonde causing him to sit upright with a jolt.

"Sasuke-teme!!" Naruto growled, balling his fists up.

"Nows not the time moron look." He replied, pointing to the empty space near the whiskered boy.

Naruto gasped as he lifted the blankets up and threw pillows around, searching for Hinata. When he lifted up a pillow in the corner of the room, he flipped out.

"Sasuke-teme, look!" he choked out pointing towards a cup of ramen that lay nestled between two white pillows.

"What does it mean Naruto," Sasuke asked.

"Well I had a dream last night, the monster had Hinata hanging off a cliff and he also had a big cup of ramen dangling from the cliff by its noodles. He said I had to choose, if I chose Hinata, I'd live a life without ramen, but if i chose ramen, my lover Hinata would die."

"Who'd you choose?" Sasuke asked, a smirk growing on his face.

"Don't tell anyone but I chose the ramen." He sobbed.

"Uhm, why are you guys so short?" Sakura asked, looking down at the two.

"Sakura! Your hanging on the wall." Naruto exclaimed.

"I am?" She asked, looking at her surroundings. "Oh my god! Get me down!"

Sasuke and Naruto got up and moved towards her but all of a sudden, dark arms shot out from the wall, pinning both Naruto and Sasuke to the ground nearest the door.

"AHH!" Sakura screamed as the tentacle-like arms wrapped around her body.

"Sakura!" Sasuke screamed, pulling out a kunai, cutting the arm the pinned him down.

As soon as he approached the pink-headed kunoichi, she had already vanished through the wall. Sasuke walked over and punched it, causing his knuckles to bleed.

"DAMNIT!!" he shouted, causing Naruto to shudder.

"What are we going to do now," Naruto asked, pulling at the closet door. "We cant get out."

Sasuke shook his head as he walked over to the door and turned the knob, pushing it outward.

"How did you."

"Its a push door dobe, I was seeing how long it took for you guys to notice."

Naruto's eyes widened and his face reddened with embarrassment. Sasuke looked at him and then continued through the door," Lets go."

-In the basement-

"Hahaha, that was a good one, yeah!" Deidara exclaimed, as Sakura fell to the ground in front of everybody.

"Were am I?" She asked, looking at everyone.

"In the basement," Neji answered, looking at the pink-headed girl.

"Oh," She simply replied, taking a seat on the couch next to Ino.

"So...are we inside the monster?" She asked, receiving stares from everyone.

"No," Itachi replied, " We're messing with Sasuke and Naruto, making them think theres a real monster."

"Oh," She replied, looking towards the door.

They all then continued what they were doing, Shikamaru and Ino were sitting on the couch talking to Sakura, Neji and Tenten were talking with Hinata. Itachi and Ayama were making out over by the furnace, located outside the game room. Sasori was being aggravated by Deidara and Kisame's arguing.

"So does everyone remember the plan?" Sasori asked, catching everyone's attention.

"Yes," they all said in unison.

Itachi and Ayama returned into the room and everyone gathered around them.

"Lets move in, Sasuke and Naruto are probably loosing their minds now." Itachi chuckled silently.

"Yes, this will be f-----"

Sasori was interrupted by an ear piercing sound. The same sound, that Deidara's flute makes.

"Deidara stop playing that flute," Kisame ordered.

Deidara held up the flute and answered, "But I'm not playing it, its right here, yeah."

Everyone's eyes widened as the television and the lights in the room shut off.

"Heh, very funny Sasuke." Itachi said, walking towards the basement door.

Everyone followed as he opened the door and nobody was there. Terrified they ran into the living room to be trampled by an unknown force from the staircase.

-Sasuke and Naruto-

Naruto made his way to the stairs when Sasuke stopped him from going any further.

"Sasuke?" He asked in confusion.

"If the monster can take people through the ceiling, walls, and floor, its best that we don't walk down the stairs." he replied, glancing towards Naruto.

"Then how do we get down?"

"Simple, the railing."

Naruto looked at Sasuke and Sasuke looked at Naruto as the each went for a railing.

"Are you ready, Naruto?" Sasuke asked, as lightning lit up the house again.

"Yeah, lets go," He replied as they hopped on, sliding down to the bottom, only to crash into something.

"The monster!!!" Naruto shrieked as they encountered the object.

-Everybody-

"Oww," Ino mumbled, as she got to her feet, dusting herself off.

"What happened, Sasuke-teme?" Naruto weakly asked, as he rubbed the top of his head.

Sasuke and Naruto looked at the group and the group looked at them. They couldn't make out anyone because of the darkness. But then thunder boomed outside causing everyone in the house to scream like little girls.

"AHHHHH!" they all screamed in unison.

Sasuke and Naruto held onto each other, as Naruto fumbled with the flashlight Kisame left in the living room. When he turned it on, he saw the familiar faces of his friends. Relief washed over him as he got up and walked over towards them.

"Hinata." he asked, warily.

"Naruto!" She squealed, jumping on him.

"Foolish little brother, it's not nice to run into people and not even apologize." Itachi exclaimed, helping Ayama up.

"HEY! You ran into us!" He shouted back offensively.

"Oh yeah, we were running in the air and ran up the railing so you can purposely jump on us." he said, sarcastically.

"I'm glad you admitted it." Sasuke answered, crossing his arms.

Then something hit him, all his friends who were captured were standing right in front of him, completely unharmed.

"Hey wait a minute! Where's the monster?" He asked, confused.

"There is no monster." Kisame said, trying to hold down his laughter.

"But it captured you and Itachi." Naruto stated.

"Oh you mean Sasori's clay covered puppet?" He exclaimed, pulling it out of the computer room.

Sasuke and Naruto's mouth dropped when they saw it and everyone started laughing.

"Whats so funny!?" Sasuke squeaked.

"The look on your face, yeah!" Deidara said, rolling on the ground laughing.

BANG!!! Something crashed upstairs, nearly causing everyone to jump out of their skin.

"What was that," Neji asked, looking towards the stairs.

"It sounded like it came from moms room." Itachi said.

Itachi and Sasuke both gulped and walked up the stairs, having everyone follow. Sakura was holding Sasuke's hand, and Ayama did the same with Itachi. **(a/n: eh, everyone held each others hand, just don't feel like listing all the pairings.)**

Slowly they approached the door, Sasuke reached his hand out to turn the handle when Itachi slapped it down.

"Itachi.."

"We cant go in there, Sasuke, thats mom and dad's room, you don't know what they have in there. Remember last time we went in? We were grounded for weeks!" Itachi whispered, causing Sasuke to sigh.

"I forgot about that." he replied.

"Although, if we make someone else go in, we wont technically be in their room." Itachi explained.

"Sasori and Kisame, go in there and see what happened." Itachi ordered.

"Why?" Sasori asked.

"Because, or do you want me to send Ayama in their and have her get hurt?" He answered.

"Ugh, fine!" Sasori replied, grabbing Kisame by the shirt.

"You would send in your own girlfriend?" Sasuke asked.

"No, I just said that so he would go in. "

"Ah."

Sasori and Kisame entered the room. The dark walls and carpet made the room hard to see in.

"Can you see anything?" Tenten asked.

"I cant even see where I'm going," Kisame answered, tripping over a stray shoe.

"Damn, Itachi your parents are messy!" he yelled.

Itachi chuckled as Sasori walked towards the window. He glanced out and saw a huge funnel petruding from the ominous clouds. He walked towards the bathroom and opened the door to see something inside, he sighed.

"Itachi a tree fell into your parents bathroom, and it looks like a tornado is forming outside."

"hmm, to my room!" Itachi ordered, having everyone follow.

-Itachi's room-

Itachi walked over to his built in shelf on the left wall and pulled out a tiny T.V. He put in a few batteries and adjusted the tuning.

"Why do you still have that thing Itachi?" Sasuke asked.

"Its comes in handy."

Just then they could hear voices coming from the speakers. Except they couldn't figure out what it was saying. Now, being the computer genius he is, Itachi went over to his computer and hooked up the T.V. up to it. Opening up a program, he managed to get rid of the static so they could here what the voice was saying.

"...Severe..storms..approaching..Tornado...warning..." The voice said.

"There's blotches in the sentence." Shikamaru stated.

"Well I cant do anything about the blotches." Itachi replied.

Just then, they all heard a screech, the same Japanese flute sound that they have been hearing all night, causing all the windows to shatter, spreading around the room. Everyone fell to the ground, covering their heads and faces from the flying glass.

"Deidara! Stop already!" Sasori yelled.

"Its not me, yeah!" Deidara exclaimed, throwing the flute to Sasori.

Sasori picked it up and threw it against the wall, smashing it into little tiny pieces. The sound came again, and they all immediately looked at the flute. It was still smashed in the corner, causing everyone to scream.

"Itachi! Enough with the tricks, okay!" Sasuke said as they all huddled near each other.

"This is not my trick foolish little brother!" he replied, as something _slithered_ into the room, from the window.

**-**

**Colz: -lightning flashes- mwuhahahahaha! **

**Itachi: What is wrong with you! Why are you doing this. **

**Colz: Hey! It's not me, I'm just writing what I'm told to write.**

**Colz: -whispers to readers- or am I? Hehe.  
Itachi: What was that!? **

**Colz: Nothing...**

**Sasori: Nicole, just tell us. Don't make it harder then it already is!**

**Colz: God damn it! Its COLZ not that name, I can't stand that name. Ugh!**

**Sasori: Okay. **

**Colz: Aw, I'm sorry -hugs Sasori-**

**Deidara: What about me, yeah! -sobs-**

**Colz: -hugs Deidara-**

**Rock Lee: Ugh, I'm loosing a lot of blood.**

**Colz: O.o;; gerr. I thought I killed you!?**

**Gai: Me and Lee let the youth consume us! We can't die!**

**Colz: We'll see about that! -pulls out katana-**

**Colz: I'll make your death slow and painful!**

**Sasuke: I command you to leave reviews! **

**Itachi: Were are your manners, foolish little brother? Say please.**

**Sasuke: No**

**Itachi: -sighs- PLEASE! Leave reviews. :)**

**Colz: Arigatou to those who have been leaving reviews! Your awesome! **


	7. Mikoto, Blood, and Mystery

**Colz: -enters scene-**

**Sasuke: Like I was saying, Ayama and Itachi were really loud last night if you know what I mean, dobe. **

**Naruto: Why did you tell me that, teme! Someone give me a fork so I can gouge out my brain!**

**Sasori: Here -gives Naruto fork- **

**Naruto: Thanks!!!**

**Deidara: Colz, yeah! Why are you covered in blood, hiding Hyourinmaru behind your back?**

**Colz: No reason.**

**Itachi: Yes, why are you covered in blood?**

**Colz: OKAY!! Look, just because I'm covered in BLOOD, doesn't mean I killed someone!**

**Hitsugaya: Can I have my sword back Colz? **

**Colz: Sure. -hands Hyourinmaru back to Hitsugaya-**

**Hitsugaya: -leaves scene-**

**Colz: Anyways...**

**Tenten: Something is off, but what is it?**

**Shikamaru: I think Lee and Gai decided not to bother us today.**

**Colz: -looks around nervously-**

**Kisame: Col--**

**Colz: ALRIGHT!!! I CONFESS! I KILLED THEM, I KILLED THEM SO SLOWLY AND YET SO SWIFTLY THE BLOOD SPLATTERED ACROSS MY BODY!!!!!!**

**Hinata: O.O**

**Neji: -widens eyes-**

**Ino: -gasps-**

**Naruto: -Drops ramen-**

**Sakura: O.O**

**Sasuke: So glad she doesn't own Naruto. **

**Sasuke: -whispers to Naruto- shes crazy!**

**Naruto: -nodds in approval- **

_Recap: _

_Just then they could hear voices coming from the speakers. Except they couldn't figure out what it was saying. Now, being the computer genius he is, Itachi went over to his computer and hooked up the T.V. up to it. Opening up a program, he managed to get rid of the static so they could here what the voice was saying._

"_...Severe..storms..approaching..Tornado...warning..." The voice said._

"_There's blotches in the sentence." Shikamaru stated._

"_Well I cant do anything about the blotches." Itachi replied._

_Just then, they all heard a screech, the same Japanese flute sound that they have been hearing all night, causing all the windows to shatter, spreading around the room. Everyone fell to the ground, covering their heads and faces from the flying glass._

"_Deidara! Stop already!" Sasori yelled._

"_Its not me, yeah!" Deidara exclaimed, throwing the flute to Sasori._

_Sasori picked it up and threw it against the wall, smashing it into little tiny pieces. The sound came again, and they all immediately looked at the flute. It was still smashed in the corner, causing everyone to scream._

"_Itachi! Enough with the tricks, okay!" Sasuke said as they all huddled near each other._

"_This is not my trick foolish little brother!" he replied, as something slithered into the room, from the window._

**Monster in the Basement**

**Chapter 7**

**Mikoto, Blood, and Mystery**

**--**

It piled onto the floor, wrapping into a circle, almost like a pile of rope. Itachi performed the grand fire ball jutsu and almost burnt down the whole house in the process.

"Itachi! What the hell! Don't kill us!!!!" Sasuke screamed, punching Itachi on the top of the head.

"Ow, thats it! Your going to pay for that!" Itachi forced out, pushing Sasuke towards the creature near the window.

"EEEP!!" Sasuke squeaked, as he ran back towards everyone. **(lmao. So ooc)**

The creature rose from the ground from the contact of fire and dashed out into the living room. Everyone sighed in relief and began to move away from the corner, only to have Itachi pull them back.

"Let go Itachi, Its bad enough I have Deidara clinging to me like he's going to fall from a cliff." Sasori exclaimed, trying to pry the blonde of his arm.

"I have an idea, lets go to Sasuke's room where his windows AREN'T broken." He answered, performing hand seals so fast nobody could object.

-Sasuke's room-

"Itachi, gimme your cell phone." Sasuke ordered, having a black razor chucked at him.

"Who are you calling, little brother?" Itachi asked, hugging onto Ayama.

"I'm calling mom! Do you have a problem with that?" He asked, dialing the number to his moms cell.

-Mikoto's phone-

Ring Ring

"Hello, Mikoto Uchiha, may I help you?"

"Mom!"

"Honey, I told you guys never to call us when were on business."

"But ma---"

"Is Itachi dunking your head in the toilet again?"

"No mom, theres something in the house." he answered, embarrassed.

"What is it, a burglar?"

"No thats the point, we don't know what it is, we think its a monster."

Sasuke had to move the phone away from his ear, to avoid becoming deaf when his mother began to laugh hysterically on the other line. Everyone in the room had a sweat drop.

"She doesn't believe you does she?" Sakura asked, leaning against his back.

"Nope."

"MOM!!!" he shrieked through the phone.

"DONT RAISE YOUR VOICE TO ME YOUNG MAN!!!!!!" She yelled back, causing him to move to phone away from his ear again.

"Your mom has some lungs." Ino said, plugging them with her fingers.

"Mom, we're serious, theirs a monster in the house."

"I swear Sasuke, If you and Itachi are smoking that weed again, your so grounded."

"When did I smoke weed!?" He asked, catching everyone's attention in his bedroom.

Sasuke then put her on speaker phone so everyone could listen.

"Don't you remember when you and Itachi were at your cousins house and you found it. You guys didn't know what it was until your cousin showed you two how to smoke it, well you guys came into the kitchen where everyone was and began to raid the refrigerator for food and you guys had your aunts bra----"

Click.

Sasuke and Itachi both hung up on their mom, as everyone was just staring with a weird face on. They shared an awkward silence until thunder broke the sound barrier and woke them form their trance.

"What time is it?" Shikamaru asked, searching for a clock.

"Oh its," Sasuke began, only to look at his smashed alarm clock.

"Oh yeah," he chuckled.

A dark shadow peered at them from the ceiling vent. Breathing heavily, it slowly reached down behind Kisame. Latching itself on him he was pulled into the vent. Kisame tried to get free by holding onto the edges with his hands and legs, pleading for them to save him.

"Itachi! Sasori, Deidara! Save Me Please!!!!" He shouted, knuckles turning white.

They all looked at Kisame and then towards the door, then back towards Kisame.

"NOO! Don't go, DON'T GO! " he begged, as his fingernails began to scrap against the popcorn ceiling, blood oozing down, droplet by droplet.

All of a sudden, things went quiet. You couldn't hear the rain harshly beat the roof, nor could you hear Kisame begging. All you could hear, was that same arrancar sound, and before they knew it, Kisame was gone.

"Holy Crap!" Ino whispered.

"Were gonna die, believe it!" Naruto whispered to Sasuke.

They all began to slowly approach the door way when the vent from the ceiling in Sasuke's room fell to the ground, catching everyones attention. They heard a growling sound come from the vent, then heard banging. Suddenly, a shrill scream broke the silence, filling every corner of the home in terror.

They watched as a stream of blood, trickled down from the ceiling to the floor below. Following it, was one of Kisame's yellow orbs. Hinata turned around to throw up at the sight that was playing in front of her. Itachi watched the eye of his best friend, rest on the floor.

"So it's real this time?" Sasuke asked Itachi as he got in front of Ayama.

"Yeah, because were all here, well now Kisame's dead." he replied.

A claw, wrapped around the edge and slowly moved outward, revealing a slender looking arm, with scales. It's tale slowly fell next to it, curving slightly, making a backwards J. Ino fell onto her hands and knees, tears escaping her eyes. Shikamaru walked over towards her and tried to get her to her feet.

"We're gonna die." She muttered, eyes wide in terror.

"No we're not, if you get up, please Ino." Shikamaru persuaded, grabbing her arm.

His attempt was futile though, the monster flung itself out of the vent and onto the ground, smushing Kisame's eye under its scaly base. Itachi and his friends fled, leaving Neji, Tenten, Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, and Sakura waiting in the hallway for Ino and Shikamaru.

"Man, how troublesome. Ino! Get up!" Shikamaru pleaded, turning his attention towards the sharp toothed beast.

It's wings spread far apart, slime oozing from the skin that covered the wing arms. The claws looked like they were dipped in blood and the wing itself was tattered and torn. Shikamaru's eyes widened as it took another step forward, drool dripping its slightly parted mouth.

Ino couldn't move, the fear has taken its toll on her body, she just sat there, her head hung low, on her hands and knees, crying.

"Ino GET UP!!!!!" Sakura yelled, trying to get into the room, only to have Sasuke hold her back.

"Sasuke move!" She hissed, trying to get to her best friend.

"NO!! I'm not going to loose you a second time!" He replied, pulling her with much more force, causing them to fall backwards, Sakura on top of him.

"INO!!" Sakura yelled.

"Shut up!" Sasuke said, covering her mouth.

Tenten and Hinata got up to go to help her too, only to have Naruto and Neji to refrain them.

The monster came closer and closer, still Ino wouldn't budge, nor would Shikamaru. Sakura struggled against Sasuke's grip, but she was at a disadvantage, because she was laying down. Finally, it approached, cautiously reaching towards them with its open mouth, its teeth sharper than needles.

Then it lunged at Ino, but her blood was not shed. If it was not her, where did the blood come from?

She opened her eyes to see herself against someone's chest. Their arms tightly wrapped around her, shaking slightly. Sasuke's eyes were wide, his hands free. Sakura stood there, holding onto the door frame, her knees shaking, and she waited for them to give.

"Shika-Shikamaru?" Ino whispered, tears escaping her already wet face.

"Why?" She asked, grabbing onto his shirt.

"You have to ask?" he replied, as he fell down next to Ino, blood molding to his form.

Ino sat there next to Shikamaru, as the monster came again. This time, eating Ino and Shikamaru whole, moving back into the vent.

"Ino, Shikamaru." Sakura whispered before falling to her knees.

Sasuke walked towards her and picked her up, proceeding down the stairs with everyone else.

Itachi, Ayama, Sasori, and Deidara were in the kitchen. Itachi had put some medicine down on the table to ease the nausea in his stomach. Sasori threw a few Advil down his throat with some water, to calm down his headache. While Deidara and Ayama just sat their, watching their surroundings closely.

"Where are your friends?" Itachi asked Sasuke as they approached the table.

"Ino and Shikamaru?" He asked.

"If that is there names."

"They were captured." Sasuke replied, sitting Sakura down on a chair next to Ayama.

"How are we going to get out of here alive, Itachi?" Ayama asked, as he sat down next to her.

"I don't know," He replied, slinging an arm around her shoulders.

Sasuke watched as Sakura zoned out, her eyes that were once full of joy and fun, were now dull and boring. He looked over at Naruto who was almost literally choking Hinata in a death hug. Then he glanced towards Neji and Tenten, Neji had his Byakugan activated and Tenten had her weapons ready.

Sasuke sighed as he sat down were we was standing. Then all of a sudden, they heard a loud crash come from the living room and then felt a cold breath sweep past them, scraping at their spines.

**--**

**Colz: SpoOoOoky..**

**Sasuke: Uhm, where are Gai and Lee seriously? **

**Colz: Up your ass**

**Sasuke: -narrows eyes-**

**Itachi: -throws kunai at Deidara-**

**Deidara: Itachi, yeah! STOP!!!**

**Itachi: Then stop making bombs and planting them around us!**

**Deidara: But there not going to kill you, yeah.**

**Sasori: It doesn't matter, you forget I'M MADE OUT OF WOOD!!! I'M A PUPPET! I COULD CATCH ON FIRE AND BURN!!!!!!!**

**Colz: ...**

**Sakura: ...**

**Kisame: -drops bucket of water to the ground-**

**Deidara: -cries- **

**Colz: Aw Deidara.. don't cry! I still luv you! **

**Deidara: Okay -stops crying and hugs Colz-**

**Colz: -scolds Sasori and Itachi, but then hugs them in forgiveness-**

**Lee: eh, th-th-that sw-w-oor-or-d-d-d-d-d-d huuuuu-rrrrrrrrrrrrrr-t**

**Colz: ALRIGHT THATS IT!!!!!! -takes out baseball bat-**

**Lee: Not again!**

**Colz: -Throws chair-**

**Colz: DIE ALREADY!**

**Sasuke: -throws medication at Colz-**

**Colz: -pegs Sasuke in head with bottle- I DON'T NEED MEDS!!**

**Colz: -smashes Lees face with bat, blood squirts into eyes, brain falls out of Lee's skull-**

**Colz: -rubs eyes- SONNOVA---**

**Neji: Please leave reveiws.**


	8. Poor Souls

**Firstly, I would like to dedicate this chapter to Daisherz365 for being my 100th review. Arigatou!**

**Colz: I cant see!!**

**Sasori: Why not**

**Colz: That damn spandex wearing loser's blood got into my eyes, and they're evil youthful blood is taking revenge!!!**

**Sasori: Oh**

**Colz: Sakura**

**Sakura: What**

**Colz: Can you heal me?**

**Sakura: I'll try -covers eyes with green chakra covered hands-**

**Sakura: All done!**

**Colz: -blinks a few times- YES!!! I can see! In your face jumpsuit morons!**

**Itachi: ...**

**Naruto: Colz doesn't own Naruto.**

**Colz: Oh and btw! Gomen, I'm very late! But I went to Connecticon 2007 today, it was really cool! I was in the Akatsuki!! **

_Recap:_

_Itachi, Ayama, Sasori, and Deidara were in the kitchen. Itachi had put some medicine down on the table to ease the nausea in his stomach. Sasori threw a few Advil down his throat with some water, to calm down his headache. While Deidara and Ayama just sat their, watching their surroundings closely._

"_Where are your friends?" Itachi asked Sasuke as they approached the table._

"_Ino and Shikamaru?" He asked._

"_If that is there names."_

"_They were captured." Sasuke replied, sitting Sakura down on a chair next to Ayama._

"_How are we going to get out of here alive, Itachi?" Ayama asked, as he sat down next to her._

"_I don't know," He replied, slinging an arm around her shoulders._

_Sasuke watched as Sakura zoned out, her eyes that were once full of joy and fun, were now dull and boring. He looked over at Naruto who was almost literally choking Hinata in a death hug. Then he glanced towards Neji and Tenten, Neji had his Byakugan activated and Tenten had her weapons ready._

_Sasuke sighed as he sat down were we was standing. Then all of a sudden, they heard a loud crash come from the living room and then felt a cold breath sweep past them, scraping at their spines._

**Monster in the Basement**

**Chapter 8**

**Poor souls.**

**--**

"What was that, Yeah!!?" Deidara shrieked, hiding behind Sasori.

"I don't know, why don't you go check it out." Sasori replied, pushing the blonde to the floor.

"Pfft. As if!" Deidara said, getting back onto his feet.

There was a long silence in the room, causing most of the occupants to grow uncomfortable.

"Well someone has to go and see what happened and it's not going to be me, yeah!" Deidara yelled.

"Fine! We'll go, c'mon Sasuke and Sakura!" Tenten retorted, butting into their conversation.

--

Neji, Tenten, Sasuke, and Sakura, strolled into the broken up living room to see what had happened. When they arrived, Sasuke's mouth dropped all the way to the floor.

"Me and Itachi are so dead when they come home." He mentally told himself as he evilly glared at the tree trunk that sat in the middle of the room, lounging on the couches.

Rain was heavily flooding into the room and the wind was flowing at a bone shattering chill. Outside, the sky grew dangerously dark and the funnel cloud Sasori had spotted earlier had only gotten much longer. A blast of freezing cold wind broke into the house through the tree's entrance and hit the four ninja that stood in it's path.

Neji suddenly turned around, sensing something behind them. Tenten turned around as well with her weapons drawn, but it was too late. They were sucked down into the dark depths of the concreted basement. Their terrified screams echoed throughout the room, causing the others from the kitchen to come over immediately.

"Nooooo!!!! Not again! Tenten! Neji!!" Sakura yelled, trying to run to the basement door, Sasuke stopping her, of course.

"Theres nothing you can do!!" He told her, hearing her sob into his back.

Sighing he pulled her into an embrace and watched as Naruto and Hinata approached them.

"Teme."

"Dobe."

"Don't fight now you guys!" Hinata stated, moving in between them.

"What are we going to do." Sakura said.

"Isn't it obvious? Were gonna run!" Itachi stated, pulling Sasori, Deidara and Ayama into the living room.

They all nodded in agreement and ran into their parents room. Barricading the door with various furniture ranging from dressers to wide screen T.V.s. they blocked the door just enough so that they would be safe. Feeling proud of his accomplishment, Itachi chuckled a bit before lounging on his parents queen size bed.

"Sooo. Now what?" Naruto asked, growing uncomfortable with the broken silence.

"We wait." Sasori replied, taking a seat on the floor.

"For?"

"Don't know."

Naruto winced in frustration as he tried to find something to keep himself preoccupied. He performed the Shadow Clone Jutsu so he wouldn't be so bored, but that idea only ended up being a punching bag for an aggravated Sasuke.

-Somewhere in the basement-

"Mwuhahahaha!! This plan is soo genius!" One figure chuckled maniacally.

"Yes, I agree." The other stated.

A few hand seals were performed and a puff of smoke revealed the identity of a blood thirsty monster.

-Back with everyone else-

"Ayama!!! Itachi!!! Stop, oh god my virgin eyes, yeah!!!" Deidara yelled, pushing Itachi away from Ayama.

"Hey thats not fair Deidara, We are going to die, mine as well make out with my boyfriend before that time comes." Ayama protested, poking Deidara in the eyes.

"Oww!!!" he yelled, cupping his visible eye in his hands.

Itachi stood from the other side of the bed. Steam marks rose from the top of his head as he glared a death glare at the blonde. Deidara had stopped whining and a heavy air fogged the room. It was hard to breath with the intensity.

"Deidara," Itachi muttered in a dangerously low tone.

"Yeah!" he chirped, simple amused at Itachi's behavior of being pushed off the bed.

Lighting flashed, flooding the room with light, Itachi's Sharingan eyes spinning.

"Run."

"Huh?" Deidara asked.

"Uchiha's don't repeat themselves. " He added in.

".."

Deidara sat in complete confusion. Sasori shook his head from side to side, Ayama began to snicker, while Sasuke and his friends just watched in silence.

"Fine, you asked for it." Itachi exclaimed, vanishing and reappearing with Deidara pinned to the wall.

"NO! Itachi, stop, yeah." Deidara choked out.

Itachi looked at him with his Sharingan turning into Mangekyou. Deidara stopped squirming and just gazed heavily into the spinning commas transforming. Sasori and Ayama had walked over to remove Itachi from Deidara. Ayama stood behind him while Sasori was on Deidara's side.

A faint rumbling noise occurred, turning into a loud roar. Everyone looked about trying to figure out what it was. Itachi had let go of Deidara and now held onto Ayama. Sasori was standing next to the blonde who was trying to catch their breath.

"What's that noise, Ye----"

"OMG." Ayama screamed.

Deidara and Sasori were suddenly engulfed in a cavern lined with millions of sharp needles. As fast as it opened, it shut, the monster disappearing, claiming two more victims. Sasuke grabbed Sakura's waist and pulled her close to him, afraid to let go. **( Lol. I know 'afraid' yeah right. Lol. )**

Ayama fell to her knees, eyes filling up with tears. Itachi knelt down beside her, wrapping his arms around her petite form.

"Sasori!" She screamed, running over to the wall where him and Deidara were taken.

Examining it closely, she noticed a small speck of blood slid down to the ground. Full with rage She turned towards Itachi and pulled him out of the room for some reason, leaving Naruto, Hinata, Sakura and Sasuke alone. Naruto held onto Hinata and Sasuke held onto Sakura as they all huddled in the corner near the window.

"What just happened," Naruto asked Hinata, his eyes not growing smaller from when they were widened.

"The monster took Sasori and Deidara." Sasuke answered instead, Hinata nodding in approval.

"Oh."

Silence drowned the room as they sat, eyes darting to every corner possible in the master bedroom.

"Sasuke." Sakura asked, looking into his onyx orbs.

"What." He replied, curiosity present in his voice.

"Are we going to die?" this time, She turned her glance towards the wall, which at the moment she found interesting.

"I don't know." he finally replied, forcing her to face him, jade meeting onyx.

She mumbled something non-comprehensive while lowering her head towards his chest. She rested her head on him and he pulled her closer, as if it were possible to begin with. Sasuke felt his shirt become damp and he looked down towards the pink-headed girl to notice she was crying.

"I don't want to die." She at last announced, burying her head further into Sasuke's shirt.

"Me neither, Sakura-chan!" Naruto sobbed, gripping Hinata's delicate hand.

-Ayama and Itachi-

"Ayama, damnit! Where are we going!?" Itachi demanded, as his insanely strong girlfriend pulled him down the stairs.

"To rescue Sasori!" She replied, voice dripping with venom.

"Are you crazy!?" He told her, pulling her into the nearest room, which happened to be the bathroom, pinning her against the wall by her wrists.

"Let me go!" She yelled, struggling against his grip.

"And let you die!? No Way In Hell!" he retorted, crashing his lips against hers, taking her off guard.

She had gasped from the sudden contact and Itachi used this as an advantage, slipping his tongue skillfully into her mouth.

-In the basement-

"7 down, 6 to go." One figure announced, as a puff of smoke appeared, the big blob in the dark corners disappearing.

"Yes, It is time to take revenge," The other replied, putting away a scroll.

"Yes, indeed, our monster will take care of everything."

They both laughed evilly as thunder rolled across the horizon again, the funnel cloud outside just barely touching the earth's surface.

**-**

**Colz: O.O**

**Itachi: ...**

**Deidara: Colz why did I go away, Yeah?**

**Colz: Because I did, and besides I saw 2 of you at the convention today!!**

**Deidara: Really? Yeah!**

**Colz: Yup, and I saw this really big dude who was Kisame. He was blue!! I literally had to shift my head upwards to look at his face. LOL..**

**Colz: He was cool though!**

**Kisame: I was there?**

**Colz: Yepp.**

**Itachi: Was I there?**

**Colz: ALOT! Of you were there.**

**Itachi:D**

**Colz: I was an akatsuki member too!**

**Deidara: Really!!! Yeah!**

**Colz: Yepp, I used my hair as my normal hair!**

**Sasori: Sweet.**

**Colz: Yepp. Oh and please leave reviews, Kind people:D**


	9. One Less and Kisses

**Colz: Okay so heres the next chapter!**

**Itachi: Who wants to join Akatsuki? We have Cookies!**

**Colz: OOOOOOOO ME!**

**Itachi: Deal! -hands Colz cloak-**

**Colz: Yay!**

**Deidara: W00t!!**

**Sasori: ...**

**Sakura: Just don't kill us, please?**

**Colz: I wont if you be nice! XD**

**Colz: OH and BTW! In this chapter there will be some AyaIta, MOSTLY SasuSaku, and some NaruHina!!**

**Sasuke: She doesn't own Naruto**

**Naruto: Teme!? Why do you always get to say the disclaimer!?**

**Sasuke: Because your always stuffing your fat face with ramen and no one was around to do it! Dobe. **

_Recap:_

_-In the basement-_

"_7 down, 6 to go." One figure announced, as a puff of smoke appeared, the big blob in the dark corners disappearing._

"_Yes, It is time to take revenge," The other replied, putting away a scroll._

"_Yes, indeed, our monster will take care of everything."_

_They both laughed evilly as thunder rolled across the horizon again, the funnel cloud outside just barely touching the earth's surface._

**Monster in the Basement **

**Chapter 9**

**One Less and Kisses**

**--**

His grip loosened on her wrists as she slowly gave way to this intoxicating feeling that was sprouting inside her. She loved the feeling yes, but she couldn't help but to feel an ounce of regret spill and empty out into her conscious. Her older brother, Sasori, her Sasori, has been taken by the unknown beast while she stood there with the love of her life, caressing her and making her feel like she's everything. She loved her twisted older brother as much as life itself and it would kill her if anything happened to him, like now. But while her brain sent signals to her legs to move, they somehow, wouldn't budge. A lone tear, strayed from her eye, sliding down her almost pale cheek. His hand reached out and wiped the tear away, then gazed down into her hazel orbs, all her worries and thoughts becoming lost in the dark depths of his onyx colored eyes.

"Why are you crying." he asked, his hot breath, tickling her skin.

"Sasori..He needs me." She replied, focusing her attention on the soft, fuzzy rug that blanketed the cold tile underneath.

"I'm sure Sasori will be fine." Itachi said softly.

-Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and Hinata-

"_Why did this all happen?"_ She thought, as she sat in front of the Uchiha heir, lightly applying pressure on his forehead with a damp wash cloth.

"How do you think Naruto and Hinata are?" Sasuke asked, catching Sakura off guard.

"Huh, Oh, I'm sure they're fine." She replied, faking a smile. _"I hope."_ She thought, remembering the scene that occurred almost one hour ago.

**::Flashback:: **

"_Sasuke, I think it would be best if Hinata and I went around to find Itachi and Ayama, I mean, they have been gone for a while." Naruto stated, possessively holding Hinata's tiny hand within his own._

"_No your not going anywhere, I don't think it would, you could get yourself captured!" Sasuke replied, refusing the statement his friend had spoken._

"_Sasuke, don't tell me what to do, you don't OWN me." His voice rang in Sasuke's ears, coldly._

_Seething with frustration, he glanced back up at the blonde boy watching him intently, and gave him his trademark 'Hn'. Naruto smiled and pointed a thumbs up, relieving Sasuke a bit. A bit. _

"_We'll come back soon Sasuke, Believe it." he coolly remarked, before he and Hinata quietly hurried out of the bedroom._

_Sakura had gotten up to go after them, but her wrist was caught, thus preventing her from stalking away. He lightly pulled her down, and her elbow harshly collided with his forehead. Gripping his throbbing head, Sakura hurried into the bathroom for something to stop the swelling of the bump. She sat down in front of him, with a damp washcloth in hand._

**::End Flashback::**

"I really am sorry you know." She told him, as he winced from the cool touch.

"And for the hundredth time, it wasn't your fault." He replied, voice lacking emotion.

She slightly blushed, but shrugged it off, continuing with aiding Sasuke's head injury. A thought, that had been buzzing around in her head all day, made it's way to the front of the list in her mind. She _had_ to know. She wasn't sure of the rumors, so she thought she would just ask him anyways, despite the little scene they had the day before.

He quietly gazed at her, his eyes taking in her features that he hadn't noticed before. She smelt like cherries, mixing with a hint of lilac. Her intoxicating aroma filled his nose and he somehow became drawn to it, forgetting that she was sitting right in front of him.

"Sasuke?" She whispered, noticing him staring off into space.

"Huh?" He replied, dumbly, hearing her giggle at his reaction.

"What were you looking at that seems so fascinating?" She implied, a hint of curiosity in her eyes.

"Nothing."

_You_

"Oh."

"Anyways, Sasuke I've been meaning to ask you something that I heard the other day in school." She told him, averting her gaze towards the floor that took up the empty space between them.

"What is it?"

"I was wondering, but, I heard from my friend--"

"Ino." He interrupted.

"Yeah, I heard that you well..uhm..like me."

"Oh?" He smirked, deviously.

"Yeah, so is it.. heh. You know...True?" She asked. As soon as the words left her lips she clasped her hands over her mouth, regretting every word she had just spoken.

She waited for his reaction. Studying his features, she watched as the corner of his lip tugged upwards. _"What's he doing?"_ She inwardly asked herself. Some part inside her hoped that he would smile. She watched his face intently as his lips formed a smirk. _"He smirked?!" _Sakura had asked him a very important and bothersome question that had been floating around in her head for a few days and all she gets is a lousy smirk? Her eyes narrowed as she heard him chuckle faintly from her reaction.

"What's so funny?!" She shouted, simply annoyed with his 'I'm too cool for you' attitude.

"You really are that dumb Sakura?"

She was so filled with anger she hadn't realized the space between them had been sealed. She attempted to open her mouth to replied to his cocky statement or rather 'question' when she had noticed that a pair of lips were blocking hers. They felt soft against her own, they were gentle. She peered at the owner of these lips, who happened to be Sasuke Uchiha, the 'supposedly' cold hearted, arrogant jerk that she fell in love with. It was then when the light bulb went on inside her head. _"He's kissing me!_? But as soon as it came it abruptly ended. Sasuke had just pulled away a little, so he could stare into her eyes.

When he saw a certain emotion in her green orbs he began to get the feeling he had done something wrong. He had begun to move back towards the wall, away from the teenage girl that sat adjacent to his being when he felt something tug at his shirt. Looking down, he saw the same girl, his girl, pull him into a tight embrace, seeking his warmth. Relief washed over him as he wrapped his arms around her body, protectively.

"So I take that as a yes?" She asked, listening to his heartbeat as her head lay on his chest.

"What do you think pinky?" he replied, receiving an amused laugh from the small girl he held so close to him.

And they stayed like that, for the longest time ever, until they heard the shrill scream of their very own Hinata.

-Naruto and Hinata **(you know during Sakura's little 'adventure' with Sasuke)**-

"Naruto-Kun are we even going the right way?" She asked, seeking the answers from said boy.

I'm pretty sure we are Hinata," Naruto replied, giving her hand a light squeeze. "Sasuke's house is pretty confusing."

"Like a maze?" She asked looking up into his big blue eyes.

"Yeah, exactly."

They had stopped walking. Naruto was just staring down into her pearly white eyes, trying to pull out her emotions, so he could read them. Her eyes were just so mysterious. He was intrigued by them. He couldn't resist those eyes. In general, he couldn't resist her.

He _wanted_ her.

He _needed_ her.

He _loved _her.

Naruto swiftly grabbed her waist and pulled the Hyuuga close. One hand caressed her cheek while the other lingered on her waist, keeping her stationed near his body. She gazed into his eyes and felt her heart skip a beat. Her rosy cheeks growing redder and redder by the millisecond, as if it were possible.

"Hinata, I..." He began, pushing her chin upwards with his fingers.

"Yes, N-Naruto-Kun?" he hesitantly asked, resting her hands on his chest.

"I..I."

"..."

Hinata waited patiently for him to choke out the rest of the words he was telling her. Hinata was fearing for the worst, like having Naruto tell her he wasn't in love with her, he just liked her or something else. How she hoped it wouldn't be what she thought. And apparently, her thoughts were incorrect, as she heard him slip out the last 2 words that were barely audible, but Hinata heard it.

"You, You do?" She stammered, feeling like she was going to faint any second.

"I do."

"Naruto-Kun. I love you too." She replied, her mind, jumping for joy, as he pulled her forward and lightly placed his lips onto hers ever so gently, but also filled with passion. And they stayed were they were for almost 10 minutes, just kissing each other with a passionate love that neither knew they had until now.

But things changed for the worst as the shadows around them quickly grew darker. Black arms shot from the darkness, clutching onto Naruto with it's brute strength. Hinata held onto him for dear life, for she did not want to let him go.

"I'll see you soon, Hinata." He whispered, giving her one more kiss before he disappeared into the black abyss. Then she did what She thought She only could do from the situation. She screamed. She had broken the soothing silence, from the rain, inside the house.

**--**

**Colz: Wow, I felt like I just wrote a lot but this was only about 6 pages.**

**Itachi: Really?**

**Colz: Yeah I really hate that! When you feel like you've been writing forever and then you look to see how many pages you've typed and it's only a few. God.**

**Naruto: Aw, I kissed Hinata! And the teme finally grew some more balls and kissed Sakura-Chan!**

**Sasuke: Uhm, FYI Naruto, I have plenty of balls. **

**Naruto: Pfft. Yeah right**

**Sasuke: Do you want to see them?**

**Naruto: EW! NO! I'M NOT GAY!!!!!!**

**Sasuke: What!? Who said I was gay.**

**Colz: Since their bickering. -holds up censored sign that says Please Leave Reviews!-**

**Colz:D**

**Everyone: GROUP HUG! -hugs-**

**LOL. :P**


	10. Luck's Not On Her Side

**Colz: I'm actually typing out my chapters ahead of time so I don't waste every night typing chapters:D**

**Itachi: Thats cool I guess**

**Deidara: Yeah!**

**Neji: ..**

**Naruto: W00t W00t! Colz doesn't own me!!!**

**Colz: No I don't -whispers- how I wish I own Naruto though!!!**

**Sasuke: ...**

**Colz: Everyone would be so OCC**

_Recap:_

_Hinata waited patiently for him to choke out the rest of the words he was telling her. Hinata was fearing for the worst, like having Naruto tell her he wasn't in love with her, he just liked her or something else. How she hoped it wouldn't be what she thought. And apparently, her thoughts were incorrect, as she heard him slip out the last 2 words that were barely audible, but Hinata heard it._

"_You, You do?" She stammered, feeling like she was going to faint any second._

"_I do."_

"_Naruto-Kun. I love you too." She replied, her mind, jumping for joy, as he pulled her forward and lightly placed his lips onto hers ever so gently, but also filled with passion. And they stayed were they were for almost 10 minutes, just kissing each other with a passionate love that neither knew they had until now._

_But things changed for the worst as the shadows around them quickly grew darker. Black arms shot from the darkness, clutching onto Naruto with it's brute strength. Hinata held onto him for dear life, for she did not want to let him go._

"_I'll see you soon, Hinata." He whispered, giving her one more kiss before he disappeared into the black abyss. Then she did what she thought she only could do from the situation. She screamed. She had broken the soothing silence, from the rain, inside the house._

**Monster in the Basement**

**Chapter 10**

**Luck's not on her side!**

**--**

Sakura opened her eyes from the sound of her close friend Hinata. Sitting upright she scanned the room she was in. No Hinata.

"Sasuke," She whispered, nudging him in the side.

"Hn." he replied, drowsily.

"We have to go find Hinata, She just screamed."

And with that said, Sasuke sat upright, immediately thinking of thousands of possible things that could have happened to Hinata and the dobe.

They shuffled around with their shoes and got to their feet, ready to go. Upon walking out of the door, Sasuke ran into something big.

"Ow." He muttered, rubbing his already bruised head.

"My bad." Itachi replied, trying to hold in his laughter.

"Have you guys seen Naruto and Hinata?" Sakura asked, looking at both Itachi and Ayama.

"Nope, why? Should we have seen them?" He replied, lifting his hand to his chin.

"Yeah, they were looking for you guys, and then we just heard Hinata scream." Sasuke inquired, receiving a thoughtful stare from his older brother.

They stood in the middle of the hallway in silence for about a minute when a purple haired girl came sprinting up the stairs, toppling into Sakura.

"Hinata!" She screamed, pulling the petite girl into a bear hug, almost choking her to death.

"Sakura, Need Air!" She whispered, her face growing red from the lack of oxygen.

"Oh sorry." She apologized, letting go of her.

Hinata sat there on the floor with Sakura in front of her. She was rubbing her neck and looking around, eyes puffy and red.

"Whats wrong why are you crying?" Sakura asked, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"Naruto...Was taken." She forced out, bursting into tears in the process.

"No, not the dobe!" Sasuke said, not directing his statement towards any except himself.

Silence flooded into the room once again, the only source of sound was the sobbing Hinata and the comforting gestures of Sakura. Sasuke tried to hold down everything within him as anger quickly spread throughout his body. His best friend, Naruto, was taken and killed? He wanted to go down into the basement just to kick the monsters ass and to see if Naruto still had a chance being in the stomach of the beast. His stomach churned and beads of sweat began to gather by his temple.

"What did he say to you!?" Sakura asked again, raising her voice a bit.

"He said he'll see me soon." Hinata replied, blowing her nose with the handkerchief Ayama had given her.

"Thats odd." She replied, deep in thought as to what Naruto meant.

Just then, they heard rumbling outside followed by the howling of wind. Itachi walked over towards the window and noticed a black funnel cloud slowly and eagerly touch the ground, creating a huge blast of sand and grass to float up into the air.

"Ugh, guys," Itachi nervously said, still looking out the window.

"What is it!?" Sasuke answered, thoroughly pissed off.

"Member the tornado warning like a few hours ago?"

"Yeah."

"Well." Itachi dragged on.

"Out With IT!" Sasuke said, exaggerating the it.

Itachi pointed towards the window and everybody glanced out just to see the storm approach, slowly.

"Oh, great!" Ayama replied, sarcastically. "Now what?"

"If the monster doesn't kill us the storm surely will." Sakura replied, helping Hinata to her feet.

"So its a no win situation." Sasuke said, clenching his fists.

BOOM!** (Thunder)  
**  
CRACK!** (Lightning, lets pretend it makes a sound.)**

CRASH!** (Breaking of the windows)  
**

"What is with this storm!? Is it out totally just to get me and you grounded!?!" Itachi yelled, avoiding flying glass to hit him.

"I don't know! Most likely!!" Sasuke yelled in return, the wind whipping through their souls.

Then came a scream, a high ear piercing scream.

"Hinata!" Sakura yelled, trying to free her friends feet from the floor.

Hinata stood there, only her ankles above the wooden floors, for her feet were being pulled under with her as well. Soon, the floor began to ripple as if it were water and someone threw a stone in. Big black arms like the ones that grabbed Naruto, came out and wrapped around Hinata's shins, up to her knee caps. The arms began constricting like a snake and applied pressure to her legs. Struggling to get free, She bent down to try and pry the black things off her with her hands. Only to have two more shoot out and grab her whole body, swallowing her up into the ground, leaving nothing but her lingering scream.

There were only four friends left. Itachi, the oldest in the room. Ayama, Itachi's red headed girlfriend. Sasuke, the youngest of the Uchiha, and last but not least, Sakura, the pink-headed girl.

Silence drowned them, penetrating their beings only scarring them mentally and possibly physically. Sasuke's headache had soon returned and he silently sat on the ground, holding his throbbing head.

"Damnit." he whispered, barely audible for anyone to hear, but they heard.

"I come home from school to find out were alone for the whole vacation and this happens." His voice held anger and worry.

"And I come home from school with Ayama so we can spend some quality time together since she's going to be going away for the summer after this vacation." Itachi added in, sitting down next to his brother.

"Same here, I came because I wouldn't see Itachi for very long." Ayama said, sitting _on_ Itachi.

"I only came here because of the sleep over thing that you and Naruto planned too." Sakura said, her too, mimicking everyone else in sitting down.

"This sucks!" Sasuke shouted, slamming his fist on the ground.

"And mom doesn't even believe us!" Itachi added in.

"I know, she thinks were smoking again!"

"I know, what a bitch." Itachi replied, quickly covering his mouth, regretting what he said.

"I'm not going to tell her you called her a bitch, Itachi." Sasuke said, pulling his hands away from his mouth.

"Good."

Sasuke glanced over at Sakura from the corner of his eye. _"Why is she shaking?" _he thought to himself, as he smoothly draped an arm around her shoulders, feeling her jump a bit from his touch.

He smirked. Pulling her closer he intertwined his fingers from his other hand with hers, trying to calm her nerves down. The roar from outside had only gotten much louder, as they all sat, in the middle of the hallway, just waiting, for the worst to come.

**--**

**Colz: I know, I know, it was short but gomen, there is a reason that I wont go into. **

**Itachi: You BETTER! Make the next chapter longer.**

**Colz: I'm definitely making the next chapter longer. **

**Itachi: Good!**

**Sasuke: LOL. Why would I tell mom you called her a bitch Itachi?**

**Itachi: Because your a snitch.**

**Sasuke: No I'm not.**

**Itachi: -laughs- yeah you are.**

**Mikoto: Stop fighting! You two are brothers, your supposed to love each other.**

**Sasuke: -pouting face- mommy, Itachi called you a bitch.**

**Mikoto: -eye twitches- what?!**

**Itachi: I told you, you were a snitch**

**Sasuke: Haha its was you get jerk!**

**Colz: Pfft. Sasuke said mommy -explodes into laughter-**

**Sasuke: O.O OMG! I said mommy?! NO! Must do something MANLY! -takes out remote and watches football- **

**Colz: Thats not manly its just gay.**

**Sasuke: Sure.**

**Colz: Yeah, anyways.**

**Naruto: Please leave reviews, I need reviews to pay for my resurrection.**

**Colz: Is that even possible?**

**Naruto: Maybe.**

**Colz: -narrows eyes- I'm watching you. **


	11. Feelings

**Colz: Okay so here is the next chapter that I promised would be long.**

**Itachi:D**

**Colz: -laughs-**

**Deidara: I'm still alive yeah! I live on through Colz's personal author crap! Wooh. **

**Colz: Yes, you do.**

**Naruto: Nicole doesn't own me!**

**Colz: -eye twitches- What did you just say!?**

**Naruto: Nicole doesn't own me. Do I have to repeat myself again?**

**Colz: -takes out baseball bat- I don't want to have to do this so apologize now!**

**Naruto: For? -scratches back of head-**

**Colz: -anime styled vein pops out of head-**

**Naruto: -backs away-**

**Colz: Sasori hold me back, hold me back. **

**Sasori: -holds Colz back-**

**Colz: Your soooooo lucky Sasori is holding me back!**

**Lol. I amuse myself. :)**

_Recap:_

"_This sucks!" Sasuke shouted, slamming his fist on the ground._

"_And mom doesn't even believe us!" Itachi added in._

"_I know, she thinks were smoking again!" _

"_I know, what a bitch." Itachi replied, quickly covering his mouth, regretting what he said._

"_I'm not going to tell her you called her a bitch, Itachi." Sasuke said, pulling his hands away from his mouth._

"_Good." _

_Sasuke glanced over at Sakura from the corner of his eye. "Why is she shaking?" he thought to himself, as he smoothly draped an arm around her shoulders, feeling her jump a bit from his touch._

_He smirked. Pulling her closer he intertwined his fingers from his other hand with hers, trying to calm her nerves down. The roar from outside had only gotten much louder, as they all sat, in the middle of the hallway, just waiting, for the worst to come._

**Monster in the Basement**

**Chapter 11**

**Feelings**

**--**

-Sasuke's POV-

I glanced towards the female sitting next to me. Bundles of pink hair engulfed my vision. Her head quickly turned towards my direction, her green eyes catching my onyx ones in a death grip. She caught me. She tilted her head in confusion, expecting an explanation as to why I was staring at her. I gulped and hesitantly smirked, causing her eyes to grow dark.

"What?" I asked, seeing her cheeks turn a light hew of pink.

"What do you mean what?" She replied, taking control of the argument.

"You were staring at me."

Ooo, bang. I got her. I had quickly turned the whole situation around and now I was in control. After all what an Uchiha wants, an Uchiha gets. She wasn't going to win this little conversation so easily.

"I w-was not!" She stuttered, face now matching her cute locks.

"Yes you were." I added in, hearing Itachi chuckle with delight from behind me.

I inwardly rolled my eyes and began to ponder about the latest events. Something didn't add up to me and I'm beginning to suspect something. How does this monster get around the house so quietly and cunningly if its _so_ big. And yet, it claimed 9 souls in one night, nobody even seeing what was coming.

It was a predicament, that nobody could grasp. It was just too confusing. Let alone it could also grab people through the walls and the floor. Deidara and Sasori were taken through the wall, and Hinata through the floor. It was strange. My stomach churned again, and I was becoming nauseous from the stench of blood. After all, my room was right down the hall were 3 people were killed. I shuddered at the thought. If we made it out alive and we continued to live in this house, my room would be haunted. Sakura noticed my face grow pale from the corner of her eye and then she turned to me and said, "Are you alright, Sasuke?"

I looked at her, completely surprised that she noticed the color of my complexion change. Shifting my position so I was now facing her I answered, "Yes, I'm fine."

She nodded her head and turned away again, looking towards the wall. My eyes drifted along her gaze and I found myself boring holes in the wall, my glare so intense. I actually sort of felt bad for the wall because of the killing intent inside my orbs, but I shrugged it off, considering that it had no feelings what so ever. Also, for some strange reason, my gaze kept swinging from the wall to Sakura. I couldn't put a finger on it but somehow, I kept getting this feeling that theres more to the feelings I already have for Sakura. Theres something inside my chest that hurts every time I see her cry. Every time she was hurt, I would get so nervous and hectic that I would constantly make a fool out of myself just to be by her side.

I hadn't noticed it before but when I talked to Itachi a couple of weeks ago about this feeling he told me that I was in love with her. I laughed. _Sasuke Uchiha doesn't fall in love, especially with the most annoying girl out there._ But then again, every time she would smile, no matter what mood I was in, I would suddenly feel better, and every time she laughed, my blood would race. I liked this feeling. It makes me feel alive. But whenever shes not at my side, I worry constantly if shes okay. _Okay so maybe I do have more feelings for her than I expected. __**A little?**_That brings me to another subject, I hate my inner. Whenever I think something, he always has something to say. It gets on my nerves, especially when hes right all along.

My grip tightened on her hand and she looked over at me. A warm feeling began to flood into my body, a tingling sensation. It was so warm, it made my blood boil. Somehow, I felt like everything was going to be okay, as I looked into her big green eyes and muttered in a low tone, so low nobody could here it, not even god himself. "I love you."

-Sakura's POV-

I was just looking around the hallway, trying to get my mind off of my dead friends when I looked out of the corner of my eye to catch Sasuke staring at me. It felt a little awkward so I just looked at him. His lips tugged upwards into a smirk and I felt my eyes grow cold.

"What?" He asked, seeing my cheeks turn a light hew of pink.

"What do you mean what?" I replied, taking control of the argument.

"You were staring at me."

My insides burned as he cunningly turned the situation around making it seem like I was the culprit the whole time. _Stupid Sasuke, he thinks hes soo smart. __**I know right!**_ My inner was raging with fury, but I managed to suppress her, because after all, I was in control.

"I w-was not!" I stuttered, my face now matched my pink locks. I wish I didn't stutter but I happened.

"Yes you were." He added in, glancing behind himself for a second to glare at his chuckling brother.

I quickly set my gaze towards the wall in front of me. Somehow I found it quite interesting, it seemed to put an end to my guilty conscious. As I watched the wall intently, as if it were about to do a trick, I noticed Sasuke's gaze upon me again. I felt butterflies flutter in my stomach and became a bit light headed. I didn't know why, but every time he would look at me, I felt nervous. Whenever I looked at him, something would pang against my rib cage, swelling bigger and bigger. So big no ice or cold water could sooth it. Every time I looked him in the eyes, my mind would become lost in the dark waters of his onyx orbs, only coming back to reality when I snapped back to my senses. My inner would laugh at me, but then tell me that I love this boy. This cold-hearted arrogant, spiky-haired Uchiha.

Somehow, I agreed with her, eventually. My mind kept drifting to the kiss we had shared earlier. I could feel a blush creep onto my face from the scene. He had kissed me unexpectedly, and frankly, I enjoyed every minute of it. Even though I was slightly confused, I was happy. I hadn't realized what I had been missing for 4 years when I met him. I've liked him since then but I didn't have the guts to come clean with my darkest secret. It was embarrassing at the time because I thought he just thought I was some annoying fangirl like the rest. He was wrong.

I really did or should I say still do care for him. Most of the time my friends would get mad at me because all I thought about was him. I eventually put those feelings aside and I tried to move on with my life. It didn't work, however, and soon my mind was preoccupied with him again. Something that part of me regretted, but the other have didn't. I glanced at him again, he looked pale, so I asked him if he was okay. He said he was fine, so I just focused on the wall in front of me again. The silence had long been situated in the hall so now the air wasn't so heavy as before. I felt some weight being lifted as the silence grew quite soothing instead of nerve wrecking. I then felt pressure on my hand. I had noticed Sasuke's grip tightened on my hand. I didn't flinch though, it made me feel safe, knowing he was there, holding me tight.

I then noticed he said something, although I couldn't hear him, his lips said everything, "I love you."

-Itachi's POV-

I sat on the ground with Ayama in my lap just observing the surroundings. I felt warm with her body so close to mine. My mind began to wander on the things I so eagerly wanted to do with her, but I quickly chased those fantasy's away so I could focus on what was going on. I glanced towards my brother who was staring at that Sakura girl next to him. _He seems to like her. _I thought evilly as she caught him and now questioned him. He of course, denied it and turned everything around on her. Her face flushed and I began to laugh. Sasuke turned around towards me and glared a glare that would have been intimidating to most. But not me, his glare was weak compared to mine.

I felt something stir inside me when the girl on me rested her head between my neck and shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her stomach and held her close, seeking warmth I couldn't produce on my own. Her scent filled my nose, a pleasant aroma of a minty tea leaf that smelt so good. I felt her warm, soft lips place kisses on my neck and I smirked. I placed a tender kiss on her cheek. I noticed the silence grew comfortable, and that the winds had died down some outside. _A good sign. _I thought, looking out of the window. The breathing of the teenager on my lap had steadied, signaling to me that she had fallen asleep. I rocked slowly back and forth, to keep the nightmares from coming to her while she was in a slumber.

I unzipped my pocket on the side of my pants and fiddled with the ring inside. At first I wasn't sure if I should propose or not, because I wasn't sure how she felt. But now, after the events that occurred, I knew that my choice was a wise decision. I knew how she felt towards me and I knew that she trusted me with all of her heart. I felt relief wash over me as I zipped my pocket back up and resumed holding my love, my girl. Her even breathing tickled my neck as I gazed at her lovingly. Despite most people calling me cold and uncaring, they never took the time to actually get to know me. Thats why I tripped and fell in love with this girl. Never in my days did I actually think a mere girl could break down my defenses, the walls around my heart and get inside. She was the only one who took the time to get to know me, that was about 6 years ago.

I grew the nerve to ask her out in my Sophomore year and we've been together ever since. Thats how I came to be best friends with Sasori and Deidara. Kisame and I hadn't known who they were until I met her brother Sasori. He had threatened me when he discovered I dated his younger sister. I felt no intimidation but I acknowledged his protective manner for his sister and I envied it. I envied that protectiveness because it made me feel guilty that I couldn't be there for my younger brother. He hates me, sort of, now, and I wish I had been there to help him when he was jumped about 3 years ago by a group of kids from his middle school. _Now that I think about it, next time I see them, I should return the _favor. I thought, inwardly laughing.

I then looked at my younger brother, how was gripping onto the pink-headed girl beside him. How foolish was his little brother anyways? Didn't he see the feelings this girl held for him? I see it and I met her about a few years ago. Even Naruto saw it, and he hadn't even noticed Hinata's feelings for him until yesterday at their little indoor camp fire. I smiled inwardly, so nobody could see and continued admiring the girl resting peacefully that captured my heart, the love of my life and hopefully my wife, Ayama.

-Ayama's POV-

I sat on my boyfriends lap, my conscious fading from reality to dream world. I was tired yes, but I didn't want to fall asleep. I knew if I did, there was a possibility I wouldn't wake up. I began to get a strange feeling inside me, after I recalled the events that had happened a few days ago with Itachi. He had been acting so weird lately, it worried me. The feeling inside had bothered me as I thought of thousands of things that could be bothering him. _Did I do something wrong?_ I thought, being self conscious, trying to remember all the things I did.

I began to feel drowsy again, and I rested my head in between his neck and shoulder. I felt him tense at my touch, but then relax, I just smiled and closed my eyes, placing warms kisses on his neck. He smirked and kissed me passionately on my cheek before looking out of the window. My eyelids slowly fell shut and I felt my body being rocked back and forth. I wanted to go to sleep, but my mind was concentrating on too many things, thus forcing me to stay awake.

I felt Itachi shift and hear a zip. I quietly opened an eye and peering at his hand in his pocket. He seemed to be playing with something. I wanted to know what it was and my curiosity got the best of me. It was nearly eating at my conscious. At any rate, he pulled his hand out and zipped it back up, wrapping his arm around me again, the warmth racing back to my cold body. I felt safe in his arms, all I wanted to do was remain with him forever. I want to wake up every morning and see him sleeping soundly next to me. I want to be able to spend every night with him, make him feel better when he was down and chase away his nightmares in the middle of the night.

Soon I found myself actually falling asleep in his strong arms. They constricted tightly around me, but not tight enough to kill me. His scent was soothing, he smelt like Axe Phoenix. I smiled at the thought of watching him spray himself with the joyful scent. But then, other visions came to my mind as I thought of him _washing_ himself with the soap. A blush crept onto my face as I nuzzled into his neck to try and force it back down into the depths of myself. With my last moment awake I glanced at him and smiled, before advancing into a more drowsy state. My sleep was always dreamless, everything was black, no color, no images floated to me.

I lay in his arms, almost asleep. The only thing that kept me company in my dreams was my annoying inner. She never left me alone when I was dreaming. She constantly told me all of the feelings I had towards the man I slept upon that I didn't know were there or even exsisted. It surprised me to the max, and I somehow was okay with it. And for some reason, Itachi's little brother Sasuke and that girl Sakura reminded me of Itachi and I when we were young like that. I tried to understand him, and he slowly warmed up to me. I smiled again and this time finally succeeded in falling into another dreamless slumber, hoping I'll wake up to see Itachi's face.

**--**

**Colz: Suweet! **

**Itachi: ...?**

**Colz: I wrote all their feelings:)**

**Itachi: Okay but you made me sound like such a wuss.**

**Sasuke: Me too.**

**Colz: live with it**

**Sasuke: What if I don't want to?**

**Colz: Not my problem**

**Itachi: Please Leave Reviews. **

**Colz: Arigatou to everyone who has been reviewing. You guys are so incredibly awesome!**


	12. Love Wont Vanish!

**Colz: I'm getting tired of typing conversations with the people from Naruto.**

**Deidara: Are we that boring, yeah?**

**Colz: No, its just tiring.**

**Lee: I'M BACK!!!!!!!! I WAS RESURRECTED!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Colz: O.O WHAT!!!!! THATS IMPOSSIBLE!!  
Lee: I'm here aren't I?**

**Colz: Damn you Orochimaru!!!!!!!!!**

**Itachi: Ugh not this loser again.**

**Ayama: Just go and Die already!**

**Neji: Seriously Lee, its not cool having you around here**

**Tenten: I know just go away.**

**Sakura: Leave Lee!**

**Lee: But Sakura-Chan!**

**Sasuke: Buzz off Tight wad.  
Sasori: I'll use my puppets if you don't go away.**

**Kisame: I SUMMON THEE WATER!!! -big waves come out of nowhere-**

**Ino: I'll use my mind jutsu!**

**Shikamaru: I can choke you with my Shadow Possession Jutsu and another one I forgot the name too.**

**Lee: You guys are meeean!!!!! WAHHH GAI SENSEI!!!!!!!**

**Kakashi: Finally he left.**

**Colz: Where have you been Kakashi?**

**Itachi: YOU! Mangekyou Sharingan.**

**Kakashi: NOOOOOOOOO!!! -puts porn away and runs-**

**Naruto: Colz doesn't own me.!**

**Colz:D**

_Recap:_

_I lay in his arms, almost asleep. The only thing that kept me company in my dreams was my annoying inner. She never left me alone when I was dreaming. She constantly told me all of the feelings I had towards the man I slept upon that I didn't know were there or even exsisted. It surprised me to the max, and I somehow was okay with it. And for some reason, Itachi's little brother Sasuke and that girl Sakura reminded me of Itachi and I when we were young like that. I tried to understand him, and he slowly warmed up to me. I smiled again and this time finally succeeded in falling into another dreamless slumber, hoping I'll wake up to see Itachi's face. _

**Monster in the Basement**

**Chapter 12**

**Love wont vanish!**

**--**

Thunder rumbled outside and the rain began to come down again after it had seemed to calm down for the better. Ayama had woken up about 10 minutes ago and they were all getting ready to move to the study room. Sasuke helped Sakura up and they walked hand in hand down the stairs with Itachi and a still sleepy Ayama behind them.

"Its been awfully quiet around here, right Itachi?" Sasuke asked, looking for support from his older brother.

"Yes, too quiet."

An awkward silence once again settled like an annoying fog upon the group as they walked from the stairs and into the kitchen. It became quite noticeable that the only room people didn't disappear in was the kitchen so far.

Once they arrived, they settled down and grabbed something to eat. It has been about 2 days since any of them had eaten anyways.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so hungry!" Sasuke said, taking out 4 apples from the refrigerator draw.

"Is that all thats in there?" Itachi asked, looking at the fruit Sasuke held.

"We haven't gone shopping this week yet." He replied, tossing two over to Itachi and Ayama.

The group ate in silence, not speaking to anyone, thinking if they broke the silence it would be a bad omen. The wind began to bang against the shutters, even though the funnel cloud had disappeared, the aftermath with the wind and rain, hit them head on.

Sasuke sighed as he threw the remainder of his apple away and got up to look out the window. The rest of the houses on the block were dark, and looked deserted. The streets were covered in dust and there were a few papers floating around in the atmosphere. No cars could be seen, it was like they seemed to vanish, unless the people put them in their garages. Which would most likely be the case.

He tilted his head upward and gazed at the ominous sky, still holding a dark and mysterious look. The lightning and thunder still hadn't let up and the rain was still coming down. He looked back down at the streets that were still abandoned. Water rushed down and around the corner, for his house was located at the top of a hill.

Sasuke turned back towards the group and sat down at his chair, silently starting a conversation.

"How bad is it outside?" Ayama asked him, looking straight at the chibi Itachi.

"It's bad but not life threatening." he replied, keeping his eyes casted downwards.

"Ayama," Itachi said, turning towards her.

"Yes Itachi?"

"Theres something I've been meaning to ask you." He forced out, reaching into his unzipped pocket.

"Okay, what is it."

Ayama was growing inpatient. Sure she was usually the patient type, but after all the nerve wrecking events that had happened, she was not looking forward to waiting. Grabbing something small from inside his pocket he got up from his seat and walked in front of a surprised Ayama. Sakura and Sasuke watched with confusion as to what he was doing until he got down on one knee and took Ayama's hand with his.

She gasped and tears came to her eyes as she knew what he was going to do, but she let him continue.

"Ayama, we've been together for 2 years now, and we've been best friends for 6 years. I have grown attached to you during those years and came to realize that I love you deeply and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

He took the ring from his hand and put it on her left ring finger.

"Ayama, will you marry me?" He did it. He proposed.

Ayama felt the tears escape her eyes and fall down her cheeks. Sakura smiled and muttered something about that being sweet to Sasuke, who just smirked in response.

"YES!!" She replied, lunging herself at Itachi, pulling him into a tight hug. **(a/n: Aw. Lol. I had to do it, yes.)**

When Sasuke got a good look at the ring his mouth gaped wide open.

"Itachi, where did you get that ring?" He asked, completely shocked.

"Kay Jewelers, why do you ask?" he replied, looking towards his brother.

"How did you pay for it?"

"How else, Dad's credit card. I'm sure he wont mind though." he chuckled with delight as he squeezed his fiance.

"Heh. Dad's going to kill you."

"No he wont, Mom will stop him." Itachi remarked.

Everyone laughed a bit. The mood was finally less intense and the air was much lighter than before. Everyone seemed a bit happier. They were so involved with the new 'couple' that they didn't even notice something lurking behind them.

"This calls for a celebration!" Itachi said, pulling out some champagne.

"Your not old enough to drink!" Sasuke said, pulling the bottle away from him.

"Neither are you!"

"So what!"

While the two brothers argued something grabbed Ayama!

"AHH!" She screamed, Sakura holding onto her arms, trying to keep her in the kitchen instead of going through the wall like her brother and Deidara.

"AYAMA!" Itachi yelled running over there to help Sakura pull her away from the beast.

Closer and closer they got to the wall and further and further she got into the wall. Itachi and Sasuke struggled to help pull her out but they weren't strong enough. She was pulled into the wall, leaving only 3 people left alive. Itachi fell to his knees. His breathing hitched and Sasuke bent down to see if he was okay. He was crying?

"Itachi, why are you crying?" Sasuke asked, resting a hand on his shoulder.

Itachi looked up at him and pulled him into a big brotherly hug. Sasuke, being uncomfortable with the situation, patted his back slowly to try and calm himself down.

"Its not fair, Sas-Sasuke!" he choked out, burying his face into his younger brothers shoulder.

"Whats not fair?"

Dumb question. Itachi stopped crying and looked at Sasuke, breaking the embrace. Rage danced in his eyes as Sasuke sat there with his hands clasped over his mouth. He knew what Itachi was talking about, and now he would have to face the wrath.

"You know DAMN WELL whats not fair!" He yelled, his voice echoing throughout the home.

Sasuke actually flinched. He hated it when his brother got upset with him. His glares and yells actually, surprisingly, seemed intimidating towards him. He suddenly felt unsafe at the current position he was located in and he moved away from his brother and towards Sakura.

They sat in silence, Sasuke and Sakura stood side by side, while Itachi knelt on the ground. Then, something small fell from the wall, bouncing on the ground then rolling in a circular motion in its position. Itachi glanced at what it was, and he felt his heart being ripped out.

**--**

**Colz: I know rather short, but the upcoming chapters are going to be much shorter than the old ones sorry.**

**Naruto: Why?**

**Colz: because I'm making the last chapter really long I guess.**

**Sasuke: Oh**

**Itachi: -sobs-**

**Ayama: I'm right here Itachi**

**Itachi: -hugs Ayama- **

**Colz: your going to make me cry!**

**Deidara: I beat you too it, yeah!**

**Deidara and Colz: -sobs-**

**Sasori: Please Leave Reviews:D**


	13. A moment only meant for brothers

**This Chapter Is Dedicated To Im in love with a Uchiha23 for being my 200th review! **

**Colz: Okay so the upcoming chapters are going to be short to moderately long. It depends on the chapter I'm writing. I have no idea but sometimes I can only write something for one chapter and its not a lot and then the next chapter is really long. Well I'm writing chapters ahead of time as you know so this story should be over fairly quickly. Sorry but I really need to work on Make Me Sane. Also it'd be cool if you guys read it. I'm supposed to be redoing it but so far I only made it to 3 chapters. And people who are reading it are waiting patiently. Even though I only received 10 reviews on 3 chapters. But I'm happy! Anyways, If I don't get around to updating story's its not really my fault, well it is but, its partially my neck and shoulders fault. They are being really mean to me hurting and all. So anyways I'm going to get back to the story and I hope you all enjoy Itachi's little angsty feelings.**

_Recap:_

_Itachi looked up at him and pulled him into a big brotherly hug. Sasuke, being uncomfortable with the situation, patted his back slowly to try and calm himself down. _

"_Its not fair, Sas-Sasuke!" he choked out, burying his face into his younger brothers shoulder._

"_Whats not fair?"_

_Dumb question. Itachi stopped crying and looked at Sasuke, breaking the embrace. Rage danced in his eyes as Sasuke sat there with his hands clasped over his mouth. He knew what Itachi was talking about, and now he would have to face the wrath. _

"_You know DAMN WELL whats not fair!" He yelled, his voice echoing throughout the home. _

_Sasuke actually flinched. He hated it when his brother got upset with him. His glares and yells actually, surprisingly, seemed intimidating towards him. He suddenly felt unsafe at the current position he was located in and he moved away from his brother and towards Sakura._

_They sat in silence, Sasuke and Sakura stood side by side, while Itachi knelt on the ground. Then, something small fell from the wall, bouncing on the ground then rolling in a circular motion in its position. Itachi glanced at what it was, and he felt his heart being ripped out._

**Monster in the Basement**

**Chapter 13**

**A moment only meant for brothers.**

**--**

There, spinning on the floor, was Ayama's engagement ring. He slowly crawled towards the piece of jewelry and picked it up, shoving it into his pocket. Getting up, he walked out of the kitchen and down the hall towards the living room. Sasuke moved forwards, Sakura following him. He had to stop Itachi, before he did something bad. Sasuke moved with great speed, it was hard for Sakura to keep up but she managed. When Sasuke reached Itachi, he was sitting down on the floor, against the wall.

"Hey." Sasuke said, sitting down next to his older brother.

"Hn." He replied, not removing his eyes from the wall in front of him.

"Hows it going?" Sasuke asked, trying to get Itachi to speak.

He suddenly remembered the last time Itachi had gotten like this. It was a few days before his birthday and everyone was making him feel like he was worthless, like they knew what he thought or how he felt. He finally got fed up with it and began to avoid everyone, thats when their relationship as brothers slipped down the drain. He began to listen to dark, heavy music and wore dark, fishnet clothing. Then he met Ayama, and he slowly began to come out of his shell again.

"Not good." He replied, refusing to make eye contact with his brother.

A long silence dawned upon them and Sasuke grew uncomfortable with the suffocating silence. Sakura had known it was a personal matter between the brothers so she had been waiting on the other side of the hallway, out of sight. Breaking the silence, Sasuke tried to get his brother to feel better.

"Itachi, I know how you feel---"

"No you don't know how I feel! I'm sick of everyone always assuming that just because someone isn't feeling great that they know how it feels!!" He yelled, looking him straight in the eye.

"What are you talking about no one has done th--"

"Yes they have!! See this is why your so foolish. You don't understand anything and wont understand anything until it comes and bites you in the ass!"

Sasuke tensed. He hated it when his brother got like this. It usually ended up breaking out into a fist fight, Sasuke loosing of course. He tightened his fists to calm his nerves down and began to speak again.

"Okay. I'm sorry!" He apologized, looking away from his fuming brother.

"Well I'm not!" he replied, waving his arms around. "How would you feel if Sakura was taken, huh?"

Sasuke paused as he thought about what Itachi had said. Letting the words seep into his mind, he began to think about his feelings for her. Itachi's impatient sighs brought him back to reality and he looked towards his brother, answering him.

"Probably how your feeling right now."

"You know, before I used to hate myself for treating you like I did, because of how Ayama and Sasori were, It made me feel guilty." Itachi started.

"She convinced me to try and talk with you and restart our brotherhood from when we were younger, but every time I talked to you, you shunned me out."

"That's because you would always torture me." Sasuke retorted, receiving no emotions what so ever.

"It doesn't matter now, everything I've lived for his gone." Itachi whispered, his gaze falling towards the floor.

Sasuke felt something inside him break. He didn't know what it was. He knew Itachi was sad about Ayama being taken, but he hadn't realized he loved her this much. Now he really wanted to go downstairs and kick that monsters ass. One, for taking all his friends away, and Two, for making his brother feel bad. Sasuke then did something nobody would have ever thought he would do. Not even Masashi Kishimoto would believe Sasuke did this. He turned towards Itachi and hugged him. Sasuke hugged Itachi! **(a/n: -has heart attack-)**

Itachi was completely flabbergasted. He never thought that Sasuke would hug him. He inwardly smirked, as he wrapped his arms around his younger brother. Everything then went quiet, only hearing the occasionally sniffles of Itachi from when he had been crying.

"Sasuke, I appreciate this, but promise me, you wont tell anyone we hugged. Okay?" Itachi muttered, causing Sasuke to snicker.

"Okay, anything for you bro."

Itachi smirked, as he and Sasuke broke the hug and continued to bore holes into the wall in front of them. **(a/n: poor walls.)**

"So how long have you been planning on proposing to Ayama?" Sasuke asked, looking towards Itachi.

"Probably about 2 months now." he replied, fiddling with the ring in his pocket.

"Aa."

"Still cant believe shes gone." Itachi said.

He began to think about her more and more. A shimmering tear, slid down his cheek and fell to the ground. He pulled his knees up closer to his chest again and rested his chin down on them. Sasuke felt really bad. He had triggered something inside of Itachi, and he made him feel worse than actually making him feel better.

"I don't want to believe shes gone, I don't, I wont!" he said to no one in particular.

"She has to live, she has to, were supposed to get married Sasuke, were supposed to get married."

Sasuke stared at him as he rested his forehead against his knees, hiding his face from the world. His body began to quiver, signaling to Sasuke that he was crying again. Never did Sasuke think that Itachi would cry, his older brother. He just seemed to cold to care for anything and now he was crying. He had remembered that Itachi would always say that your weak if you cry.

He hadn't recalled ever seeing Itachi cry before in his life. Maybe he had cried when he was little but still that has slim chances.

"How long." Sasuke asked him, and he looked towards Sasuke in confusion.

"How long what?"

"How long have you lied to me?" Sasuke's question had now turned into an order as Itachi began to register what Sasuke was asking, or rather, demanding.

"About?"

"Not crying."

Itachi sat there, debating whether to tell his brother the truth or not. He decided it was best to just tell him instead of having him pester him all night long.

"Since day one."

"..."  
"Every time we would get into arguments and our parents get involved, taking your side of course, whenever I would go in my room and blast my music, I would cry in frustration. Only seeking release when I would 'I'M' or call Ayama."

"Some times, I would sneak out and go to my friends house and get wasted, other times I would just listen to my mp3 player and try to sleep the rest of my life. I remember this one time before Ayama and I became friends, I was so angry and depressed. All I remember is just taking that blade and cutting myself, just to see how much I could bleed."

"And now, looking back on the events, I wonder, if I never met Ayama, would I still be alive, or would I have already committed suicide?"

Sasuke listened intently, trying to absorb all the feelings Itachi was spilling to him. In some ways he felt honored that Itachi was telling him this, it meant that he trusts him with his secrets. But in the other ways, he felt guilty for not being there for him when he needed someone. The only person that pulled him from his depression was Ayama after all, she was his best friend. Thats another reason why Sasuke had hated Ayama and Itachi so much. She was stealing his only brother away from him and Itachi didn't seem to care. But after listening to everything, he had found out that Ayama actually tried to get Itachi and himself to become close again, and that Itachi had tried as well, when he didn't even acknowledge his existence. To just sum everything up into one word, Sasuke was feeling like a complete 'asshole'.

"Itachi."

"What is it."

"I'm sorry," Sasuke said, making eye contact with the Mangekyou user.

"For?"

"Not being there for you. I feel like an asshole."

"Don't be sorry, it wasn't your fault."

"I wanted to understand you Itachi, I really did, but you wouldn't let anyone in. I've tried so much that eventually I just ended up giving up, knowing you wouldn't crack."

Sasuke was now on the verge of tears, which is kind of unlikely, considering him being a cocky fool. Itachi saw this in him, and his eyes darkened with pain. Even though he had a sick, twisted, brother, he did love him after all. He was his first and best of the best, best friends. He just smirked, and placed an arm around Sasuke's shoulders and to much of his surprise, Itachi said something that Sasuke was not expecting at all.

"Stop acting emo, little brother."

He could feel a vein pop out of his head at this which only caused Itachi's grin to grow larger. Now, shaking with anger, Sasuke shrugged Itachi's arm off of him and glared at him, receiving a chuckle.

"I'm acting emo?!" he asked, or actually demanded.

"Yes. You are!"

"Look at you! Your the one who was acting emo!"

"Now, now little one, don't use false accusations, its a bad habit."

Raging with anger Sasuke stood up only to had a smile from Itachi thrown at him. He was about to ring his older brothers neck when something outside of the hallway caught his attention. Sitting, on the tile leading to the kitchen floor, was Sakura's necklace.

**--**

**Colz: Oh no! Where did she go!?**

**Sakura: I know where I went, I went-----**

**Colz: -covers Sakura's mouth- shut up you dope, don't give away a spoiler.**

**Sakura: Sorry!**

**Itachi: I feel incredibly down now.**

**Colz: Why?**

**Itachi: You made me look soo emo!**

**Sasuke: And me!**

**Colz: I'm sorry, but I had to have an emotional brother moment.**

**Itachi: True.**

**Sasuke: You don't have a sister to have moments with do you Colz?**

**Colz: -sobs- noo! I have two brothers who barely talk to me!**

**Deidara: Its okay, yeah! I still love you!**

**Colz: I love you too Deidara!**

**Itachi: To find out what happens to Sakura and Sasuke and I's conversation, please leave reviews on this brotherly chapter:D**


	14. SOTU: Exion?

**Colz: Arigatou to those who reviewed!! Your reviews made me smile when I woke up 10 minutes ago!!! anyways...**

**Colz: Its a new day!!!!!!**

**Sasuke: Okay.**

**Colz: No! C'mon lets make a song!**

**Deidara: Yeah! A song!**

**Colz: Its a new day!!**

**Deidara: To blow things up yeah!**

**Colz: NO! Its supposed to rhyme! Lol. **

**Deidara: Okay!**

**Colz: Its a new day!!!!**

**Deidara: Just come my wayy!!!!!!!!**

**Itachi: And we will watch anime.**

**Sasori: From Death Note to Bleach**

**Kisame: The teachers will teach!**

**Sasuke: Kids how to be emo...**

**Neji: From watching a show.**

**Sakura: Just to let you knowwww!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Hinata: Colz doesn't own Narutoooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!**

**Kakashi: That was rock'n!!!!**

**Colz: Lol. I get bored. What can I say?**

_Recap:_

_Sasuke was now on the verge of tears, which is kind of unlikely, considering him being a cocky fool. Itachi saw this in him, and his eyes darkened with pain. Even though he had a sick, twisted, brother, he did love him after all. He was his first and best of the best, best friends. He just smirked, and placed an arm around Sasuke's shoulders and to much of his surprise, Itachi said something that Sasuke was not expecting at all._

"_Stop acting emo, little brother."_

_He could feel a vein pop out of his head at this which only caused Itachi's grin to grow larger. Now, shaking with anger, Sasuke shrugged Itachi's arm off of him and glared at him, receiving a chuckle. _

"_I'm acting emo?!" he asked, or actually demanded._

"_Yes. You are!" _

"_Look at you! Your the one who was acting emo!" _

"_Now, now little one, don't use false accusations, its a bad habit." _

_Raging with anger Sasuke stood up only to had a smile from Itachi thrown at him. He was about to ring his older brothers neck when something outside of the hallway caught his attention. Sitting, on the tile leading to the kitchen floor, was Sakura's necklace. _

**Monster in the Basement**

**Chapter 14**

**One Less and SOTU:EXION? **

**--**

Sasuke stared at the accessory that lie on the floor just a little ways from them. His eyes widened as Itachi followed his gaze, not noticing the necklace. A little confused he looked up at Sasuke only to have a droplet of water hit him on the forehead. The droplet ran down his face and into his mouth. Upon tasting it, it tasted, salty. _Tears? Is he crying!?_ Itachi asked himself as he stared at his brothers face.

"Whats wrong." Itachi asked, noticing the hurt playing on Sasuke's face.

"..."

He just stood there, until he began to walk towards the piece of jewelry. Approaching it, he picked it up and gripped it in his fist. Looking around the corners, he saw nothing, no one. Putting the necklace to his heart he fell to his knees, quickly scanning the room to see if she was hiding. He opened his mouth to call out to her but nothing came out. His vocal cords seemed to break down.

Anger then overwhelmed him and he began to shake uncontrollably. His Sharingan activated and he turned back towards the hall he was just in. Walking, he moved past his brother and into the living room. Itachi saw this and jumped up, grabbing Sasuke by the shoulder. He threw his arm off and turned towards his older brother with rage dancing in his windows to his mind.

"WHAT!!" He shrieked, shoving Itachi.

"Hey!" Itachi replied, shoving Sasuke back.

They glared at each other for a moment before Sasuke then turned around again and proceeded towards the basement door. Itachi vanished and reappeared in front of the door. All fours stretched so he was blocking the doorway. Sasuke noticed this and narrowed his eyes, the iciness in them only growing colder.

"Out of the way Itachi." He said, stopping in front of him.

"No." Itachi replied, closing his eyes.

"Why."

"Because your not going down there to die, man if I could cross my arms right now I would but your making me block the doorway!"

"I'm not making you do anything now move."

"Sasuke, I don't want to have to put you in the Mangekyou state so shut up and back away from the creepy door that I'm currently standing in front of."

"Why should I?! Sakura is down there! So is Ayama, don't you want to save her?!" He shouted, voice echoing throughout the house.

"Yes I want to save her but what good is it going downstairs if were going to get killed."

"FINE!"

Sasuke threw his hands up in the air and walked over towards the fireplace. Upon reaching it, he lifted his arms and grabbed two Katana's off of the mantle. Tossing one over to Itachi, he leaped off the couch he had to stand on and walked towards the door, waiting for his older brother to get out of the way so he could kick some extraterrestrial ass.

"Why do you have father's Katanas?" Itachi asked, simply annoyed from his brothers obnoxious behavior.

"Because you said we would get killed so lets just kill the monster first." Sasuke replied, reaching for the door knob.

Itachi swiftly reached an arm down and flicked his younger brother on the forehead, causing Sasuke to take a step backwards. Rubbing his forehead he sent a death glare towards Itachi but he just laughed in return of his brother trying to act intimidating. Sasuke's fists clenched causing his knuckles began to turn white from holding the blade.

He dropped the sword on the ground and sat down along with it. Crossing his arms and legs, Sasuke looked straight ahead, looking like he was waiting for the monster to show itself. Itachi looked at him with disappointment. He thought his brother was more mature than that. Instead, Itachi just shrugged it off and walked over towards Sasuke, picking him up by the shirt in the process.

"Hey let me go!" Sasuke yelled, squirming to get out of Itachi's grip.

"Eh, don't feel like letting you go." Itachi replied, smirking a bit.

"WHY!!!" Sasuke yelled again, face growing red with anger.  
"BECAUSE!!!!" Itachi shouted, causing Sasuke to shut up immediately.

"Your such a bitch Sasuke." Itachi said, this time in a softer tone.

"And your not?" Sasuke asked, being dragged on the ground.

"Nope."

Once again, silence came. The only sound that could be heard is the shuffling of feet and the drumming noise of water on the roof. Itachi and Sasuke then reached the study room. Opening the door, Itachi threw Sasuke in and then walked in himself, locking the door in the process. He threw the keys down on the table and walked over to the computer that sat near the closet door.

"Why are you even bothering going on the computer, even if it could run on batteries you cant get internet access." Sasuke said, sitting down on a big comfy chair that sat in the corner.

"Quiet foolish little brother, I only snipped the wires to the lights not the computer, moron." Itachi exclaimed, shoving a cd into the drive.

Itachi quietly watched the screen, occasionally clicking on the mouse to select certain options. He turned the volume up and battle music began to play.

"YES!!!" Itachi yelled, typing in his user name and password.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Sasuke bickered, looking over Itachi's shoulder.

"Your playing video games when we could DIE! Any Minute!!!?"

Itachi remained silent and continued with his gaming experience. When he logged in, he met up with his friend named 'Dynasty101'.

Dynasty101: Hey Itachi, waz up?

CrimsoNIGHT: Nothing much, my little bro is here.

Dynasty101: Heyy, Itachi's lil bro. Waz good?

CrimsoNIGHT: He's a little shy. Don't mind him, anyways like I was saying before I got booted the other day. If were going to go to Dargon's Forest to defeat lvl. 87 vampires, then were going to need plenty of garlic for defense and were going to need to get oh say about 1 tho. Stakes. Its best if we make garlic necklaces with the string I found so that they don't take up our inventory.

Dynasty101: Hm, yes I see what you mean, why are we doing this again?

CrimsoNIGHT: We have to do this so we can gain access into the warp portal, We have to go to Auralipital to get the weapon you want and the shield I need.

Dynasty101: I see, okay when should we do it?

"Uhm Itachi!" Sasuke yelled, watching his brother talk through the headset.

"Not now Sasuke."

CrimsoNIGHT: Uhm, I'm down anytime man, whenever you want.

Dynasty101: How about now?

CrimsoNIGHT: Aight cool, lets go get Layna and Alex so we can get this over with, they need to supply use with food since our inventory is going to be filled with stakes.

Dynasty101: Okay I just need t-----

Itachi watched the computer screen turn completely black. Infuriated, he looked over at a chuckling Sasuke who was swinging the cord around in circles. Itachi glared evilly at his little brother, standing up in the process. He backed the chair up and moved the other things around, out of the way so they wouldn't break anything.

"I know you so did not just pull the plug to that computer." Itachi said, slowly moving towards a cornered Sasuke.

"What if I did what are you going to do about it?" Sasuke smirked, throwing the cord at Itachi.

The sharp part of the cord hit Itachi in the forehead, causing him to squint his eyes before impact. Silence then dawned upon them, the only sound they heard was the sound of the clanking wire on the wooden floor. Itachi glared at Sasuke and Sasuke stared at the glaring Itachi before he looked towards the door and back towards Itachi.

Sasuke vanished and reappeared in front of the door only to have Itachi beat him to it. Sasuke inwardly cursed himself for not being fast enough to beat his brother. A smirk tugged at the corner of Itachi's lips as he watched Sasuke furrow his eyebrows.

"Going somewhere, little brother?" Itachi asked, walking forward, causing Sasuke to back up.

"No," He replied, holding his hands out in front of himself.

"Thats not what it looked like." Itachi scoffed, walking closer, causing Sasuke to back up farther.

"What could you p-possibly mean?" he stuttered.

"What could I mean?" he echoed.

"Hey, I was just taking a walk around the room is all, What? I cant walk around the room?"

"And I cant play Swords of the Universe: Exion?"

"When did I say you couldn't play?"

Sasuke began to get nervous, he was so close from his back to touch the wall and Itachi was still walking forwards. _What does he want me to fall out of the window?_ Sasuke thought to himself as his back grazed the blinds, causing him to turn his head to look at the closed aluminum.

"Brother," Itachi said, cracking his knuckles.

"What?"

"Let the war begin!"

**--**

**Colz: Oh jeez! Oh and to give you guys a hint on the next chapter, I had fun writing it, and its totally opposite of the brotherly moment they shared in chapter 13. Its really hilarious though!**

**Itachi: So am I really obsessed with Swords of the Universe: Exion?**

**Colz: Yes and so is Deidara, Ayama, Sasori, Kisame, and Sakura.**

**Itachi: So who is Dynasty101?**

**Colz: Oh he's your American friend Shane!**

**Itachi: So I take it that these two people Layna and Alex are American too?**

**Colz: Hai!**

**Colz: Yeah I decided to make Konoha a major city in Japan.**

**Itachi: Cool. How advanced is this game now?**

**Colz: Well I made this game up, so you talk to people either through typing or headsets, you can use web cams if you want. You type in how you want your character to look like or you use the pen and pad that the game comes with and you can draw out the character. The game is really cool, you go around places and complete these quests I guess so you can enter through portals to different worlds where there are different places and monsters varying on your lvl. **

**Itachi: Whats the highest lvl you can be?**

**Colz: 100**

**Itachi: Sweet.**

**Dynasty101: Please leave Reviews!!!!!! **

**Colz: OH and for the people who don't know what lvl means it means level:D**


	15. The Fight

**Colz: Wooh! **

**Itachi?**

**Colz: I don't know.**

**Itachi: Oh okay.**

**Colz: Okay anyways some random guy came up to me the other day asking for a nickel.**

**Deidara: Really yeah?**

**Colz: No, it would have been funny though. **

**Rock Lee: YOUUTTHHHH!!!!!**

**Colz: O.O SUCKS!!! -pulls out gun-**

**Rock Lee: O.O how does youth suck?**

**Colz: Who wants to run around when you can relax on the computer all day!!!?**

**Rock Lee: I want to run around!!**

**Colz: Good Bye -shoots Lee-**

**Rock Lee: -dies-**

**Naruto: Colz doesn't own me!**

**Colz: .x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. :D**

_Recap: _

_Sasuke vanished and reappeared in front of the door only to have Itachi beat him to it. Sasuke inwardly cursed himself for not being fast enough to beat his brother. A smirk tugged at the corner of Itachi's lips as he watched Sasuke furrow his eyebrows. _

"_Going somewhere, little brother?" Itachi asked, walking forward, causing Sasuke to back up. _

"_No," He replied, holding his hands out in front of himself._

"_Thats not what it looked like." Itachi scoffed, walking closer, causing Sasuke to back up farther._

"_What could you p-possibly mean?" he stuttered._

"_What could I mean?" he echoed. _

"_Hey, I was just taking a walk around the room is all, What? I cant walk around the room?"_

"_And I cant play Swords of the Universe: Exion?"_

"_When did I say you couldn't play?"_

_Sasuke began to get nervous, he was so close to the wall that his back almost touched it and Itachi was still walking forwards. What does he want me to fall out of the window? Sasuke thought to himself as his back grazed the blinds, causing him to turn his head to look at the closed aluminum. _

"_Brother," Itachi said, cracking his knuckles._

"_What?" _

"_Let the war begin!"_

**Monster in the Basement**

**Chapter 15**

**The Fight**

**--**

Itachi lunged forwards towards Sasuke with a fist clenched. Sasuke ducked and Itachi punched the window out. He watched it fall to the ground and then turned around to see Sasuke with a stapler.

"What are you going to do with that stapler?" Itachi asked, wiping blood off his knuckles.

"Something I should have done a long time ago!" Sasuke yelled, running towards Itachi.

Itachi backed up against the wall with Sasuke still advancing towards him. His hand slowly reached for his weapon pouch only to find it completely empty. _Damn!_ He thought. Sasuke ran closer and closer, with the stapler pointing in his direction. Beads of sweat began to gather on his forehead as Sasuke finally approached, stapling Itachi to the wall, including his ponytail.

"What the hell?" He shouted, glaring at the smirking Sasuke.

"Thats it your so going down." He muttered as he ripped the staplers out of his clothes that connected him to the wall.

Sasuke watched him escape and he started to shoot staples at him while backing up. Wonderful. The staples kept coming towards Itachi as he reached forward with one hand. Walking towards Sasuke, one lone staple decided it would pay Itachi's left eye a little visit.

"OMG MY EYE!!!" Itachi yelled, cupping his eye with both hands. "Thats it!"

Itachi walked over towards the computer and picked up the keyboard, disconnecting it from the tower. He began to examine which side would hurt more. He concluded on the back side, where the keys weren't located. If he decided on the side with the keys, they would cushion the impact.

Chuckling, Itachi slowly walked towards a frightened Sasuke who was seated on the floor in the corner of the room. Sasuke looked towards the stapler then towards Itachi. He then stood up and began to shoot Itachi again. Itachi just continued to advance, covering his eyes this time with his arms. Itachi was about 5 steps away from Sasuke when he ran out of staples.

"No, no, no, you piece of crap!" He yelled, throwing it towards Itachi, who just caught it instead.

"Hmhmhmhm, foolish little brother, prepare to feel the wrath of Swords of the Universe:Exion!" he shouted, smacking Sasuke upside the head with the keyboard.

"OMG!! Those hurt!" He yelled covering his head with his arms.

Sasuke looked around the room to find something he could use to attack Itachi with. He then spotted a broom right next to him. Looking towards it, he grabbed the cleaning tool and began to 'sword' fight with Itachi. Itachi held onto the keyboard with a firm grip, as did Sasuke with the broom. A moment of silence fell, both of the brothers glaring at each other.

Sasuke decided to attack first. He ran up to Itachi and acted as if he was going to hit Itachi in the face, when he really went for his 'special' place. Wham! Sasuke cocked the broom stick back and swung as hard as he could, knocking Itachi in the groin.

Itachi gasped for air and dropped the keyboard, cupping his 'manhood'.

"I hope your children felt that!" Exclaimed Sasuke as Itachi fell to the ground.

"Oh my nuts!" Itachi groaned, as he fought back the tears. **(a/n: Sasuke's a cheap fighter, ne?)**

Sasuke began to laugh as Itachi curled into a ball on the ground. His eyes were closed tight and his toes were scrunched up.

"Time out, Time out!"

"You cant call time outs Itachi." Sasuke replied, turning to go for the keys to the room.

Itachi just happened to glance up and see this. With one last attempt he grabbed Sasuke's ankle, causing him to fall to the ground. Sasuke hit the old rocking chair on his way and broke the arm off.

"Your not getting those keys so easily!" Itachi yelled, crawling towards them.

"Neither are you!!" Sasuke yelled, grabbing Itachi's pony tail to refrain him from going any further.

"Ow, leggo!!" He pleaded, his hand reaching for the base of the pony tail so it wouldn't hurt as much.

"Fork over the keys!!"

"Never!" Itachi shouted, kicking Sasuke in the stomach.

Itachi got to his feet and ran over towards the keys, despite the pain between his legs. Upon reaching them, he smirked as he picked them up, turning around to be greeted with onyx eyes that were stationed across the room. He narrowed his eyes as he watched Sasuke inch a little bit forward.

"If you want the keys." Itachi stated, pulling the waist line of his pants away from him and dropping the keys inside. "Then go get them."

Itachi laughed hysterically when Sasuke's skin complexion turned pale. _He dropped the keys in his pants?_ He thought to himself as he shuddered from the thought of actually having to go into his older brothers pants to get the keys to get out of the room.

_This should delay him some. _Itachi thought to himself as he began to perform some handseals.

"Fire style! Fire ball Jutsu!" Itachi announced, spewing a fireball out of his mouth towards his younger brother.

"Sonnava--"

Sasuke jumped into the closet door as the fire ball came hurtling past him. When the fire had cleared, Sasuke jumped out of the closet with a pencil. He spotted Itachi and ran towards him. When he was about half way there, Sasuke jumped in the air and was now flying towards his older brother in slow motion. Landing on top of Itachi he attempted to stab him with the number 2, freshly sharpened pencil when Itachi intercepted his attack. He grabbed onto Sasuke's wrists as Sasuke struggled to push the writing utensil down. Itachi was laying on the floor with his younger brother sitting on his chest, holding a pencil to his face, what else was he supposed to do rather than reach across the room in attempt to grab a book that rested right to his side.

Stretching with all the force he could possibly muster, he managed to grab just a little bit of the book, accidentally ripping out a page. _Whoops._ He thought as he looked at the paper then towards the twisted boy that was trying to stab him. A devious smirk slid up onto his face as he took the paper and sliced the webbing on Sasuke's hand.

"Paper Cut!!" Sasuke shrieked, as he dropped the killer pencil and held his throbbing hand.

Itachi got to his feet and felt for the keys in his pants. They were gone. _What!?_ He thought as he took his pants off and began to shake them upside down to see if the keys were just hiding.

"MY VIRGIN EYES!!!!" Sasuke yelled, falling to his knees with his hand covering his eyes.

Itachi looked at him in confusion then realized he was talking about only seeing Itachi in a shirt and boxers. He chuckled and then slipped his pants back on. Sasuke got up and spotted the keys the same time Itachi did. The silence dawned upon them again. **(a/n: so much silence)**

They were going to jump for it in

3.

2.

1.

"The keys are mine!" Sasuke shouted, lunging forward.

"No, you are mistaken, they belong to me!" Itachi replied, lunging forward as well.

They were both now falling towards the keys in slow motion. As they approached the keys, they both attempted to grab them at the same time, only causing them to be pushed. When they were pushed, they slid down the vent located in the wall they neatly rested in front of _before._

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Sasuke shouted, sticking his arm down the vent. For it was no use, because the keys were gone.

"See look what you did Itachi" Sasuke yelled.

"Me!? It was you!" Itachi retorted, pointing a finger towards Sasuke.

"Nooo way, don't pin this one one me you know damn well it was you!"  
"NO!"

"Yeah!"

They rambled on and on, only speaking one word towards the other. Itachi was saying, No, while Sasuke was saying Yeah. The only thing that seemed the shun out their ridiculous arguing, was the sound of flutes, and the door bursting wide open.

**--**

**Colz: Well I enjoyed writing this chapter.**

**Itachi: My 'place' still hurts you know.**

**Colz: Oh, my bad, SAKURA!!**

**Sakura: Yo**

**Colz: -points- heal Itachi's manhood.**

**Sakura: NO WAY!!**

**Itachi: Please they hurt really bad!!**

**Sakura: NO**

**Sakura: -walks away-**

**Sasuke: Pfft. Thats what you get!**

**Itachi: I'll kill you Sasuke I really will. One day I will murder the clan like in the real series.**

**Sasuke: -gasps- you wouldn't**

**Itachi: I would.**

**Colz: If you think Sasuke should apologize, please leave a review:D**


	16. Truth Revealed

**Colz: Thanks for reviewing!!! I love you guys! But I'm sorry this is the last chapter. T.T**

**Itachi: So is Sasuke going to apologize?  
Colz: Well everyone told me no.**

**Itachi: T.T**

**Colz: But, I know it has to suck to be kicked there and besides, even though you guys were fighting, that was still pretty mean.**

**Itachi: I know...**

**Naruto: She doesn't own me.**

**Colz: OH I ALMOST FORGOT!! PLEASE READ!!.**

**Colz: I made a new story called 'Fallen Angel' for Naruto, its another SasuSaku fic. It be sooo cool if you guys read it. Theres only one chapter so far but I think its good.**

_Recap:_

_They were both now falling towards the keys in slow motion. As they approached the keys, they both attempted to grab them at the same time, only causing them to be pushed. When they were pushed, they slid down the vent located in the wall they neatly rested in front of before._

"_Noooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Sasuke shouted, sticking his arm down the vent. For it was no use, because the keys were gone._

"_See look what you did Itachi" Sasuke yelled._

"_Me!? It was you!" Itachi retorted, pointing a finger towards Sasuke._

"_Nooo way, don't pin this one one me you know damn well it was you!"  
"NO!"_

"_Yeah!"_

_They rambled on and on, only speaking one word towards the other. Itachi was saying, No, while Sasuke was saying Yeah. The only thing that seemed the shun out their ridiculous arguing, was the sound of flutes, and the door bursting wide open._

**Monster in the Basement**

**Chapter 16**

**Truth Revealed.**

**--**

A cold wind blasted in through the open door. The room felt damp and frozen. Sasuke and Itachi stood in fear as to what could be waiting on the other side. Backing up, they managed to take shelter in a lone corner, a part of the room that was untouched during their fight. It made its way inside the room, breathing hard. Its warm breath hit them in the face, causing them to almost vomit.

"Oh my god, did this thing ever brush it's teeth?" Itachi asked as he plugged his nose.

Sasuke shrugged and plugged his nose as well, watching as its full body engulfed the door way, squeezing inside.

"Haha, very funny Sasori, Deidara. C'mon out, we know its you guys." Itachi chuckled nervously as the monster moved into the room.

A cough erupted in its throat and out came something blonde. Sasuke eyed the piece of hair and it fell slowly to the ground. The tresses never leaving the others side, as though keeping warm.

"It's a piece of Deidara's hair!" Sasuke exclaimed, moving closer to Itachi.

"I can see that!"

The monster than growled, causing the boys to squeak in response. Now, being as brave as he is, Itachi stood up and got in front of the sitting Sasuke. He reached his hand behind him and Sasuke handed him a kunai. Grabbing a hold of the metal, Itachi brought it in front of him and began to taunt the monster by swinging the small dagger-like weapon in circles.

"Take a step closer and your dead." Itachi shrieked, the point of the kunai gleaming in the moonlight.

The monster took a step forward and Itachi threw the kunai at it, only to have it bounce off as if its skin were made of metal. "Or-r not!" Itachi stuttered as he sat down in front of Sasuke, his ponytail right in his younger brothers face.

"Ita--chiii, your h--aru is in meh fase!!" Sasuke mumbled. What he really said was Itachi your hair is in my face.

"Sorry!" He said as he moved to sit next to Sasuke again.

"Eww." Sasuke whined as he pulled a piece of hair from his mouth.

"Sasuke I know my hair looks good, but don't eat it please?" Itachi teased, receiving a glare from Sasuke.

Moving closer to them, the monster casted a deadly shadow in the room. Turning the brightly moonlit room into a dark scary death pit. Its scaly body slowly expanded and then deflated due to its heavy breathing. Its sharp teeth glistened a crimson color from the amount of blood consumed that evening. The wings on its back were torn apart, leaving shreds of skin to fall on the ground when it moved.

Sasuke's eyes widened as a million thoughts ran through his head. _I never got to lose my virginity, I never got to get my license, couldn't see MCR in concert!!!! Whyy do I die now!_ He thought as he looked towards his brother to see if he could find a way out.

Itachi looked towards Sasuke. His eyes narrowed as he watched his little brother glare at him like he had the plague.

"What?" Itachi asked, feeling his right eye twitch in annoyance.

"What do you mean what! Get us out of here." Sasuke stated.

Itachi's eyes grew even narrower as his brother tweaked at his nerves. _Why'd mom have another boy? Why couldn't I have had a sister instead of his annoying ass._ He thought as he glanced back at the monster that was steadily inching forward.

"When did it stop raining?" Sasuke asked as he looked out of the window.

"I don't know, maybe when we were trying to kill each other with office supplies." Itachi replied as he looked towards the window as well.

The monster then growled again as it was soo close to them that they could see the moisture in its eyes. If they looked closely they could see the bits and remains of flesh in its teeth. It opened its mouth again and once more Itachi and Sasuke almost puked for the smell was even stronger now.

"His breath smells like death!" Sasuke said as they both began to hug each other for dear life.

"I know what you mean." Itachi replied.

-

Sasuke sat there, huddling next to his brother for shelter as the monster slowly approached them

"Sasuke!! I'm sorry your such an arrogant jerk!" Itachi exclaimed.

"Itachi, I'm sorry I hit you in the nuts." Sasuke replied.

"Its okay, I'm sorry I saw you watching the powerpuff girls and then told the whole high school."

"What!!!, Well, I'm sorry that I heard you singing Respect in the shower last week!"

"You heard me!? Well, I'm sorry that your hair looks like poultry!" Itachi replied, hugging Sasuke tighter.

"Me too!"

"I'm sorry I dunked your head in the toilet and said it was mom!" Itachi cried out.

"I'm sorry I actually believed that!" Sasuke replied.

The monster then roared as it slowly approached them. Its face was just inches away from their's and they were scared shit less.

"I love you Itachi!"

"I love you too Sasuke!"

They shivered in the corner awaiting their death when suddenly a puff of smoke appeared and the lights turned on. Itachi and Sasuke blinked as they looked at their friends standing in the doorway with their parents of all people, giggling away. Naruto held a video camera in his hand, filming every precious moment.

"This is _so_ going on youtube." Naruto exclaimed, exaggerating so.

"What, Whats going on!?" Sasuke asked, face red with embarrassment.

"You know, In a weird twisted way, they were kind of like Romeo and Juliet, expressing their love for each other. " Ino teased, causing Deidara to explode with laughter.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"O Neji, Neji! wherefore art thou Neji!?" Naruto cooed.

"But soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the East and Naruto is the sun!" Neji exclaimed, holding one hand fisted to his heart and the other reaching out as if it were cupping the sun.

"For never was a story of more woe than this of Sasuke and his Itachi, yeah!" Deidara chimed in, all three then laughed hysterically.

"Haha, which is which?" Sakura asked, trying to suppress her laughter.

"Hehe, I think Sasuke is Juliet and Itachi is Romeo, you know because usually guys are taller than girls!" Naruto exclaimed, pointing at them.

"Hey!" Itachi yelled. "Why does _HE _get to be Juliet?!"

An awkward silence fell into the room. It was so silent even the crickets stopped.

"Why would you want to be Juliet, Itachi?" Sasuke asked, amusingly.

"I don't know, I guess because I have long hair, and I always wonder what it was like being a girl I guess, It's just, I don't know!" He furiously yelled. **(a/n: Lol why is he mad?) **

"Hey! Wait a minute! YOU DIED!" Sasuke shrieked, pointing towards Kisame and Shikamaru.

"Its called fake eyes and blood packets moron." Kisame replied, crossing his arms.

"But what about the house its all broken up."

"No that was a genjutsu!" Mikoto happily exclaimed.

"Why!" Itachi yelled.

"One, Sasuke never wakes up in the morning, two, you guys never stop fighting and we decided to see if you guys actually loved each other. Although we weren't too thrilled when you tossed Sasuke next to your fathers pet snake."

"Eheheh, you saw that?" Itachi chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head.

When he opened his eyes, he saw Ayama standing there next to Sasori. He got to his feet and ran over there, almost tripping over the broom and keyboard, for they weren't in an illusion when they began to fight.

"Ayama! OMG, I thought you died." Itachi exclaimed, as he pulled her into a death hug.

"Itachi, if you don't let go of her then she will die!" Sakura said as she pointed towards Ayama's purple face.

"Oh sorry," he said as he let go of her and kissed her passionately on the lips.

"Sakura!" Sasuke screamed as he also pulled her into a death hug, then kissing her with even more passion then Itachi did with Ayama.

"So all you guys were in this little plan?" Itachi and Sasuke said in unison.

"Yes!!!" Naruto exclaimed, as he got up off the ground from laughing so hard.

"How long ago was this made?" Sasuke asked.

"About 2 weeks ago." Mikoto answered, trying so hard not to laugh.

"Itachi, if you didn't know about this then why did you and your friends make a monster?" Sasuke asked in confusion.

"Okay, I'll answer for Itachi," Mikoto started, "Since Sasuke is impossible to wake up and you two constantly fight, we decided about 2 weeks ago. We called all your friends and told them about it and they all agreed. Naruto and Ayama were the first step. They came over to make everything seem normal. Then I had Naruto make a seen and bother you. Knowing you, you would want revenge and tell them there is a real monster, which I was correct by the way. So once you had your fun me and Fugaku moved in. We scared you guys so bad. All your friends are great actors."

Itachi and Sasuke's mouth gaped opened as their mom and dad burst out into laughter, unable to hold it in. Naruto pulled out a digital camera and snapped a photo.

"BLACKMAIL!!!!!!!" he shrieked as he saved the picture and continued to laugh.

"You were filming this whole time?" Sasuke asked.

"You bet!"

"Ayama, if this was all an act, do you really want to marry me or was that a part of the scheme?" Itachi asked, his gaze down casted.

"Of course I want to marry you, why else would I say yes!" She replied as she went to touch the ring, finding out it wasn't there.

"Oh my god, where's the ring!?" She yelled frantically.

"Relax, its right here." Itachi replied, as he slipped the ring on her finger once more.

"Theres going to be another girl in the house!!!" Mikoto cheered as she hugged both Ayama and Itachi.

While everything in the study room was going down, Sasuke pulled Sakura into the closet and pinned her to the wall.

"Why'd you do that?" He asked, his face holding a serious expression.

"It was a harmless joke, why are you so mad about it?" She asked, averting her gaze towards him.

"I was worried, I thought you died! You don't know how much you scared me, and now I don't even know if what you said to me was true." Sasuke replied, as his gaze traveled to the ground.

"It was true! And I'll prove it!" She exclaimed as she leaned forward, placing her lips on Sasuke's.

He kissed back, his grip loosening on her wrists. He finally let go and grabbed her waist and she snaked her arms around his neck. Nibbling at her bottom lip he asked for entrance. She opened her mouth and let his tongue invade her, searching for her tongue. She then shot up and met his, never breaking the kiss.

Basically everyone, except Ayama, Itachi and his parents, were standing in the door way watching. Naruto held the camcorder up and began to snicker, causing them to break the tongue battle to glare at the blonde.

"NARUTO!!!" Sasuke yelled as he left the closet and chased Naruto.

"Leave Me Alone TEME!!" Naruto shouted as he tripped and fell down the stairs.

"Erase that video!"

"Never!!"

Everyone watched as they chased each other around. They began to laugh as Naruto opened the front door and ran over towards his house screaming 'freedom'. Sasuke watched as he entered his home and slammed the door.

"My reputation is trashed, my life is over!" Sasuke whispered as he banged his head against the door.

**--**

**Colz: I suck at endings.**

**Itachi: Its okay.**

**Colz:D**

**Colz: Thank you everyone who has review my story!! I appreciate it greatly. You guys made this story my prize fic. I'm glad to have such nice friends.! Yes I consider all of you my friends! **


	17. Authors Note

**Colz: Hello everyone!!!!**

**Itachi: Hi**

**Deidara: HI!!!!**

**Sasori: Yo**

**Shikamaru: hey.**

**Sakura: Heya!**

**Naruto: HIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Ino: Hello**

**Colz: Anyways, i'm glad that this story went so well. Sorry to those who wanted this story to be longer but its based on a monster plot and I couldnt run it very long. **

**Itachi: Its okay.**

**Colz: But Im willing to write a sequel story for this one but i'm having a hard time deciding on what the sequel should be about. Maybe life as they all enter high school, Sasuke is tormented from the video because Naruto uploaded it on youtube and Maybe i'll add in Itachi's wedding. Not sure. **

**Leave Reviews Please and help me find a solution for this sequel that currently stumping me.. T.T Also, if you can take a look at my new story 'Fallen Angel' like I in chapter 16. Its a SasuSaku. Not so much a sequel but it sorta is maybe with the SasuSaku relations. **

**I have no idea because both story lines are totally different. But anyways I would like to thank.**

**Ur-Bloody-Valentine**

**Leelee2928**

**RappinUzumaki**

**Conner-Chan**

**Shadow Stripe**

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only**

**Mushraluvr**

**dera - chan**

**KawaiiBlossom94**

**BuBbLe GuM cHeRy**

**SasuSakufan2357**

**Serena-chan0809**

**raebird223**

**Special thanks to I'm in love with a Uchiha23 for being 200th review.**

**xoMisunderstoodKunoichiox**

**AnimeFreak4261**

**emil.y.lime**

**GOTHLolita27**

**ImpureSoul**

**bunniebooofromruney**

**CosCat**

**MisukixTakuto4ever**

**EvilRiggs**

**MimoriFanForever**

**XxSasukexX**

**Special thanks to daisherz365 for being 100th reviewer.**

**Minakui**

**Little-Gothic-Girl**

**Mina**

**conTAMMYnatedProdigy**

**Angel5**

**XweaponsXmistressX**

**SassyOMG2282**

**PandaNinja12**

**Rulerofblackhearts**

**PinkxxxReaper**

**trident.gum**

**Nightfire2211**

**Narutofan**

**9801**

**SaphireGloom**

**sakurathelover**

**Chibi-Puppeh**

**FlowerPuff**

**Itachi-sama15**

**Animelove101**

**DracoHermineBlaise**

**XxBl4ck-W1nG3D-SaKuRaxX**

**.Hime-SaMa'sLynx**

**blackXpinkSakura**

**hypermonkey431428**

**38missystar13**

**Fancy1600**

**gdog474**

**shampoo12**

**petaltail**

**aethria**

**LightBender**

**snsteam7**

**LittleFoxDemon**

**animemistress209**

**I'llAlwaysBeByYourSide**

**H.Sakura-Reborn**

**DarkWindyDays**

**Kunoichiofdarkness**

**Gakaigal**

**Cherrilatina**

**sharinganuser21**

**Lionessofthefire**

**darkpetaltaki**

**AngelofCherryBlossoms**

**lovelessKunoichi**

**kannalily**

**Sakura-hime9**

**If your user name isnt up there and you have reviewed GOMENNASAI!!!! The pages arent working correctly today for some reason.  
**

**Oh Well**

**I Enjoying writing this story sooo much. It was wonderful!**

**Who Knows, there could be a sequel coming soon. O.O god help us. Lol. **

**Ja ne!**


	18. Authors Note 2, News on Sequel!

**Hey everyone! I'm back again. I swear this is the last author note on this story. Lol. But anyways.**

**I liked the suggestions you guys gave me about the sequel and I decided on an idea. Thus there will definately be a sequel and I plan on writing it today so it might be out later tonight. Watch out for it. **

**The sequel is going to be called 'Beach House Catastrophies.' **

**Its going to be about before they go to highschool, Sasuke wants to go to the beach house for the summer with his friends, normal group, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Ino, Tenten, Sakura, Hinata, and two other people known as Temari and Sai. But who doesnt trust them other than Mikoto and Fugaku. Well who do you think his parents send to make sure the house doesnt burn down? The newly weds of course! Itachi and Ayama have Sasori, Deidara and Kisame come with them to watch the unaccomanied minors. Sure Itachi, Ayama and their friends are almost adults, but there still kids inside right? Fun Fun Fun wonderful. Spin the bottle, scary movies, twister, the beach, shopping, heartbreak, pranks, and other adventures will lie in this sequel. **

**Eh, best I could think of. Lol.**

**I look forward to hearing your comments on the sequel! **

**Ja ne!**

**-Lament.Of.Darkness.**


	19. Lol, Authors Note 3, Tis an Offer

**OMG! Gomen, Gomen, Gomen!**

**Well, Since Cori-chan seemed to get the most votes I was going to change it to that but someone already took it. O.O Then I was going to do Namari but someone also had that name! So I chose Namori and I decided I'm going to update all my storys except the complete ones and Matsumoto's Sake Scandal because that one is discontinued, and I will be adding a new story as a token of my appreciation and my apologies about the names.**

**-insert sweat drop-**

**Ja ne!**

**-Namori**


End file.
